


La ruota dell’onda

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, swimming lessons
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: [sub title] Le tre ragioni della formazione di un’onda“C’è un linguaggio d’amore, nel tè” sussurra Chie-san, piegandosi un po’ verso di lui. “Nella sua preparazione, nel momento in cui si beve. Non so se lo sai, Alan-kun, ma non si può bere davvero il tè insieme a chiunque. Non si crea l’armonia giusta con chiunque. Ci deve essere del rispetto, nel bere il tè, tra le due persone che lo condividono. Tranquillità.”
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Kudos: 2





	La ruota dell’onda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elvass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvass/gifts).



> a volte devi solo piangere e scrivere 19k di alankita e dirti che così il mondo è un posto più bello

Alan chiude gli occhi. I piedi sono ben piantati sulla sabbia del mare, mentre riesce a sentire il rumore delle onde, il rumore che fanno i bambini che corrono d’estate, il rumore dei suoi compagni di squadra, che gridano di entrare in acqua e che giocano, schizzando acqua e affogandosi a vicenda. Alan riesce anche a sentire il rumore che fa il suo respiro. Quell’aria che entra nei suoi polmoni ed esca dalle sue labbra, con un pizzico di ansia, un po’ di panico. E quell’odore salmastro dell’aria, che gli si appiccica alla pelle. Sente anche il petto che si alza e si abbassa, in modo irregolare. Deglutisce. I suoi rumori non si sincronizzano con quelli intorno a lui. Non riesce a...

_ Ero solo! _ Alan chiude gli occhi ed è come se si sentisse gridare da un qualche altro posto, come se riuscisse a percepirsi da bambino, che afferrava il costume di suo padre e lo tirava, mentre suo fratello lo guardava con la bocca mezza aperta e non sembrava sapere cosa dire.  _ Ero solo!, _ ripeteva quel bambino e piangeva e voleva che suo padre guardasse verso di lui, per vedere lo stesso stupore, la preoccupazione che si creava tra le rughe del suo viso (che ai tempi non erano tante)(non erano nemmeno tanto profonde) mentre il suo sguardo passava dal mare ad Alan, che piangeva disperato. Anche in quel momento, non riusciva a respirare.

È passato tanto tempo, ma riesce ancora a sentire la sabbia su di lui, quel sapore salato tra le labbra e il suo cuore che batteva come se non ci fosse domani e l’aria che mancava. Certo. L’aria che usciva dai polmoni, quando era in acqua e quando era in spiaggia, mentre piangeva e piangeva e piangeva. Non rientrava, però, l’aria. Usciva soltanto, anche quando era uscito dal mare. Odiava quella sensazione. Gli sembrava di non vedere più e le lacrime gli facevano male, sulle guance. Faceva solo male. Ricorda tutto il male.

È un ricordo che gli sussurra all’orecchio quasi sempre. Quando deve superare un esame importante e quando pensa di star facendo qualcosa che potrebbe essere pericoloso, anche se non sa che tipo di pericolo sta correndo.  _ Lo ricordi? Alan, ricordi? _ Teneva la mano di suo padre e poi lui l’ha lasciata andare. Ricorda anche questo. Quella mano.

In acqua, è difficile capire dove vai o se le cose sono fatte per cattiveria o pura casualità. Non hai il controllo. Suo padre aveva detto che gli avrebbe insegnato a nuotare, poi gli ha lasciato la mano. 

C’è una peculiarità nell’oceano che la sua mamma non faceva altro che ripetere. L’oceano tira a sé. Ci sono questi movimenti, violenti e a volte delicati, e l’oceano ti muove. Non è come stare a terra. L’aria non ha nessun potere su dove metti i piedi e la terra ti può far inciampare, ma ti può anche dare l’appoggio per rialzarti. Decidi tu dove andare. Il mare sembra gentile, ma non lo è. Ti porta verso Est, o verso Ovest, a seconda dei suoi capricci. Ti può gettare via in spiaggia, così come ti può tirare dentro e reclamarti come suo. 

_ Mi hai lasciato la mano! Ero solo! Ero solo! Mi hai lasciato solo!  _

È strano come riesca a sentire la sua voce di quando era piccolo. Tra tutti i rumori che ci sono in spiaggia adesso, riesce a sentirsi piangere e chiedere spiegazioni e ripetere di essere stato lasciato solo. Le onde sembrano star cercando di raggiungerlo, nella vita reale. Si alzano, si infrangono sulla riva e l’acqua salata sembra volergli sfiorare le dita dei piedi, solo per poi ritirarsi senza riuscire a sfiorarlo. La sabbia sotto di lui è appena umida, prima o poi le onde arriveranno da lui e lui dovrà fare un passo indietro. Non vuole certo fare un passo avanti. Vuole solo respirare. Avere il controllo.

Suo papà gli teneva la mano e poi l’ha lasciata andare. Un’onda si è alzata e poi si è portata via Alan, che non riusciva nemmeno a stare a galla. Si è ritrovato nella ruota dell’onda, incapace di muoversi, girava su se stesso, sentiva la sabbia entrargli nelle narici, in bocca e nelle orecchie, e poi un colpo alla testa. Uno forte.

Alan si passa una mano sulla nuca. Anche il ricordo di questo dolore è vivido. Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia e preme un dito contro la pelle dietro l’orecchio, prima di aprire piano piano gli occhi. 

C’è sole. Fa caldo. Qualcuno sta gridando il suo nome. Alan-kun, Alan-kun, Alan-kun, come se fosse un mantra. Alan-kun, fa qualcosa. Alan-kun, vieni dentro. Alan-kun, cosa fai lì in piedi? Li battiamo! Se entri, li battiamo. Poi c’è qualcuno, in piedi accanto a lui, con la giacca sulle spalle e le braccia incrociate. “Kita-san, anche tu!” grida Gin, alzando le braccia, saltando sul posto. “Entrate! Che ci fate lì?” Kita fa un gesto con la mano, verso il mare, per calmarlo.

Alan deglutisce. I rumori intorno a lui sono molto più nitidi, adesso, riesce a sentire con chiarezza due fratelli litigare, perché il più piccolo (forse) ha tirato una palla in faccia a suo fratello maggiore, facendogli un male assurdo e lasciandogli un segno rosso sulla faccia. Due fratelli… sente la faccia diventargli calda tutto d’un tratto e la testa scottargli, forse per colpa del sole. Due fratelli...

Quel giorno -quando Alan stava per affogare, proprio quel giorno, mentre piangeva ed era sporco di sabbia, coi capelli granulosi e gli occhi rossi, suo padre gli aveva dato uno schiaffo in testa.  _ Hai fatto piangere tuo fratello, _ gli aveva detto, con un tono basso e quel rimprovero non così velato. Josema piangeva, tra le braccia della mamma, che provava a farlo ridere, e Alan non se n’era reso conto. L’espressione di panico di suo papà era già scomparsa. Alan poteva morire, ma era ancora vivo. Alan poteva non essere più lì, ma lui  _ era lì. _ Allora non c’era motivo di piangere.  _ Non è così che si comporta un uomo con delle responsabilità. _ Alan si era portato una mano sulla nuca, nello stesso punto in cui suo padre gli aveva dato quello schiaffo leggero. E non gli faceva male. Alan non stava più piangendo, ma...

Non c’era violenza, in quel gesto. Era come se suo papà si fosse dimenticato di star parlando con un bambino e, nel panico, avesse provato a scuoterlo da quel pianto che lui non capiva. Non gli aveva fatto male, lo aveva sorpreso, però. Alan era stato così sorpreso da quel gesto da smettere di piangere. Si era portato la mano dove c’era stata quella di suo papà ed era rimasto in silenzio. Non si era più lamentato di nulla. Non gli faceva male. Ma quella sensazione…

L’acqua ti porta dove vuole lei, tu non hai nessun diritto di opinione in quello che lei vuole e se non hai un ancora, se non puoi tenere forte la mano di tuo papà, puoi finire spazzato via, sulla riva, o puoi finire ingoiato verso l’interno e Alan non faceva che ripetersi  _ ero solo. _ Quando quell’onda lo ha portato via con sé, lui era solo. Quando stava piangendo, aggrappandosi al costume di suo papà, lui era solo. Lui è solo. Non sa come muoversi.

_ Mi hai lasciato solo! _

Kita posa una mano sul suo avambraccio, per attirare la sua attenzione, poi si gira verso il mare e fa un gesto veloce, che Alan non capisce molto bene. Ma li fa smettere. Non li chiamano più. “Andiamo di là, Alan-kun” sussurra, muovendo un po’ la testa, per indicargli il loro ombrellone. 

Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. La mano di Kita è fresca, contro la sua pelle. Kita è sempre così pallido… sembra sempre star per scomparire. Ma la sua mano è reale. È solida.

“Non c’è bisogno di sforzarsi” continua Kita, a bassa voce. I loro piedi affondano tra la ĺsabbia bollente. Fa quasi male, decidere di allontanarsi dal mare. Alan si sente un po’ stupido ma -non riesce a non sentire la voce di se stesso da piccolo, quel  _ ero solo! mi hai lasciato solo!, _ che compare ogni volta che ha paura, che perde il controllo. “Siamo qui perché volevamo divertirci, non per stare male.” Anche la sua voce è reale. Solida. “Posso andare a prendere da bere. Tu aspettami sotto l’ombrellone.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Acqua e Aria: L’attrito del vento contro la superficie dell’acqua crea l’onda_ **

Osamu si infila la maglietta bianca e lancia uno sguardo fuori dagli spogliatoi, come se stesse controllando che nessuno uscisse da lì, o, più probabilmente, che Kita, appena uscito dalla stanza, non stia tornando indietro. Rimane in silenzio, con le spalle ben strette e lo sguardo concentrato, per qualche secondo, prima di chiudere gli occhi e tornare a respirare piano piano, mentre si sistema la maglietta sui fianchi. “È solo Kita-san” mormora Suna, sedendosi sulla panchina, per infilarsi i calzini. La sua voce è solo un sussurro, Alan deve concentrarsi, per sentirli parlare. “Non essere ridicolo.”

Osamu non risponde subito e Alan ha il tempo di guardare verso il suo armadietto e pensare che le giornate d’estate non sembrano finire mai. Ha anche il tempo per passarsi una mano sulla testa e sentire quei piccolissimi ricci pizzicargli il palmo della mano e, sbadigliando, sistemare il deodorante, insieme alla tuta che si è portato da casa, nel borsone. Non ricorda dove ha messo lo spuntino che si era portato da casa. Non sembra stare lì. “Non essere ridicolo tu” risponde Osamu con un sibilo. “Kita-san è -non è… è la persona più spaventosa in questo mondo.” Alan alza un sopracciglio, ma non distoglie lo sguardo dalla sua borsa. Era sicuro di essersi portato del pane dietro, almeno dei ritz rice, ma nel borsone non c’è proprio niente. Uhm. “È per il modo in cui -quegli occhi. Sono gli occhi il problema, secondo me.”

Suna ride. “Ci sono così tante cose che non vanno in quello che dici tu” risponde. Alan sospira, grattandosi la fronte con le dita. Certo non può perdere tempo a cercare uno spuntino che non si è portato dietro (forse Josema lo ha preso, prima di uscire di casa)(aveva detto che sarebbe andato da un suo qualche amico)(Alan non ha voluto investigare), tra un’ora o poco meno il guardiano verrà a chiedere di chiudere la palestra e i portoni della scuola, quindi ha un’ora o poco meno per allenarsi sulla battuta. Dovrebbe tornare in palestra. “Però è vero, che a me a volte sembra che Kita-san ha come qualcosa… come se lui fosse uno standard.”

“Per me” si intromette Gin, con le gambe incrociate sulla panchina. “Per me, il vero problema è che è troppo lontano. Forse solo -ma dico anche in senso pratico, quando noi ci sediamo e lui si siede ma sta lontano. Come al mare. Tu sei lì e lui è lì, ma… tu ci riesci a parlare? Non saprei proprio da dove iniziare.”

“Ci hai pensato troppo” lo sminuisce Suna, con un gesto della mano e Osamu sbuffa dal naso. “Gli parli di pallavolo.”

Alan sistema il borsone nell’armadietto, senza chiuderlo, giusto nel caso una qualche merendina decidesse di comparire dal nulla. Controlla la giacca che tiene appesa, nelle tasche, se c’è qualsiasi cosa che può andare bene. Sente lo stomaco brontolargli e no ha voglia di andare a prendere qualcosa dalle macchinette vicino alla palestra. Sua mamma non fa che dirgli di non bere bibite energizzanti, anche se ha tanta fame. Con la chiusura delle scuole per le vacanze estive, gli allenamenti principali sono concentrati la mattina. La scuola oggi verrà chiusa il pomeriggio, subito dopo le tre, per dei lavori nell’ala in cui si esercita la loro banda. Alan voleva rimanere fino a quell’ora, ma se ha fame non ha altra opzione se non tornare a casa prima. È una seccatura.

“Oh, okay, allora mettiamo che io sono Kita-san. Dai. Parlami di pallavolo.” La voce di Gin esce fuori squillante e Alan gira un po’ la testa, per guardarlo seduto con le gambe aperte e i piedi ai lati della panchina dello spogliatoio.

“Non hai il suo stesso sguardo” lagna Osamu, con una mezza risata.

“E infatti è per finta!”

“Non hai lo sguardo giusto. Suna fa finta di essere Kita-san.”

“È Suna che deve parlare di pallavolo con Kita-san” gli ricorda Gin. 

“Per me va bene fare Kita-san. Basterà stare qui, zitto e non parlare con voi se non per rimproverarvi” mormora Suna, scrollando le spalle. “Funzione tre due quattro. Dovresti sederti bene, Gin. Bip bop.”

“Non gli assomigli per niente.”

Alan chiude il borsone. Questo discorso che stanno facendo non suona per niente interessante. Sarà meglio andare via e non perdere tempo. Infila le mani in tasca e apre la porta degli spogliatoi, nello stesso momento in cui Atsumu gira il pomello per entrare. Alan fa un cenno della testa, e Atsumu gli sorride con le guance gonfie, tirandosi di lato, per farlo passare. Di sicuro vuole anche dirgli qualcosa, ma Alan non ha proprio il tempo di… “Alan-kun?”

Alan si gira verso lo spogliatoio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e Osamu, che lo ha chiamato, prima che se ne potesse andare, si inumidisce le labbra e scrolla le spalle. Atsumu lancia uno sguardo a suo fratello, poi lo lancia ad Alan e arriccia il naso, entrando nello spogliatoio con un mezzo sorriso arrogante. E Gin sta già facendo finta di essere concentrato su altro, come le sue mani, o i cerotti intorno alle sue unghie. Il discorso non è poi così interessante, visto che non gira davvero intorno a Kita, se è Osamu a portarlo avanti. Adesso che suo fratello è comparso, e si guarda intorno come se stesse decidendo che cosa fare o che cosa dire, sembra che la cosa sia chiara anche a Gin e Suna.

Il cambio di atmosfera è estremo e Alan è sicuro che non è qualcosa di dovuto a lui, che è stato tirato in ballo. È anche sicuro che l’atmosfera di prima possa essere restaurata, con un po’ di pazienza. Si morde l’interno delle guance. “Osamu?” lo richiama perché parli. La palestra verrà chiusa tra poco e il tempo è davvero prezioso, quindi vorrebbe…

“È come dice Gin, vero?” gli dice con mezzo sorriso. “Tu sei suo amico, quindi -è solo perché noi non siamo suoi amici, non abbiamo trovato il modo. Ancora. Però poi è più semplice.”

Alan cerca di non fare nessuna smorfia con le labbra, mentre Atsumu apre il suo armadietto e chiede: “Di che parliamo?” con qualcosa in bocca. Deve aver appena finito di mangiare. Suna gli risponde con un gesto della mano, Gin scrolla le spalle e gli risponde  _ Kita-san _ in labiale e Alan sospira, passando parte del peso del corpo su una sola gamba. A questo punto, ogni risposta è buona, immagina. Non vuole certo mettersi in mezzo.

“Certo” decide di dire. “Tutti sono diversi, quando li conosci bene.” Scrolla una spalla ed esce dallo spogliatoio, salutandoli con una mano. Dovrebbe andare bene così, crede. Non deve essersi messo troppo in mezzo in cose che non può risolvere in meno di cinque minuti. Quindi  _ va bene. _

I ragazzi del suo anno devono già essere andati via (non che si aspettasse che Ren o Akagi lo aspettassero)(hanno parlato di qualcosa… di una certa gara che non era una gara ma della dama che…)(beh, chi lo capisce?) e ha perso più tempo del previsto per origliare una conversazione che non ha portato a niente di davvero importante, o divertente. Quando chiude la porta, sospira, tirando indietro la testa. La battuta è da migliorare e lui perde tempo così. Cioè. Sì. Lo sa che non è stato proprio tempo sprecato e che dovrebbe mangiare ma… ah, ha anche dimenticato il pranzo (o Josema glielo ha rubato, che è un po’ peggio). Forse gli converrebbe tornare negli spogliatoi, prendere il borsone e tornarsene a casa ma… ma ha davvero voglia di migliorare la battuta… uhm...

Lascia andare il pomello della porta e si gira per muoversi verso la palestra, ma viene fermato (oggi lo fermano in continuazione) da un onigiri e una bottiglietta d’acqua riempita di quella che sembra limonata, che Kita gli ha schiaffato in faccia. Alan alza un lato delle labbra. Kita, muove un po’ la mano, come se volesse far tintinnare cibo e acqua.

“Non torni a casa?” gli chiede, prendendo l’onigiri dalle sue mani. E la sa già la risposta, è solo che gli piace davvero tanto sentirla. Come faceva a sapere che aveva fame? Kita è uno di quei misteri che sono divertenti da scoprire, o lasciare irrisolti. 

“Possiamo andare in piscina. Quella vicino la scuola di Jun” risponde Kita, lasciandogli la bottiglietta tra le mani. “Finisco di lavare gli attrezzi.”

“Voglio allenarmi sulla battuta.”

Kita annuisce. Alan morde l’onigiri. “Staremo in palestra, allora.”

Alan mastica, mentre annuisce. “Staremo in palestra” ripete.

  
  
  
  
  


Josema fa parte della banda della scuola, suona il trombone ed è molto di cattivo umore, perché non può suonare il trombone a casa. Deve essere per questo che ha aspettato, proprio alle tre del pomeriggio, Alan, fuori dalla scuola, con il trombone in mano. Per fargli sapere che è ancora irritato dall’idea di non poter suonare il trombone.

“Non è un trombone” lo corregge Kita, con le mani in tasca, mentre camminano verso suo fratello più piccolo. “È un oboe.” Poi alza un po’ i lati delle labbra, per sorridere a Josema che si stacca dal muretto della scuola per venire a lagnare verso di loro. Alan ruota gli occhi. Kita non poteva sapere davvero a che cosa lui stesse pensando. Ha solo tirato a indovinare. Crede. “Josema-kun” lo saluta Kita, inclinando un po’ la testa.

“Shinsuke-san, lo hai saputo che hanno chiuso la scuola perché dicono che ci sentivamo dappertutto?” Josema non si degna nemmeno di salutare. Tiene il suo trombone in mano, nella custodia e inizia a gesticolare. (Alan non chiamerà mai l’oboe col suo nome, non ha proprio intenzione di farlo, né un motivo per farlo, non importa quante volte Kita o Josema lo vogliano rimproverare)(uno strumento a fiato è solo uno strumento a fiato). “Ci hanno cacciati a mezzogiorno, perché devono sistemare di nuovo i pannelli insonorizzanti.”

“Sembra una cosa seria” commenta Kita in risposta. C’è questo debole che Kita prova per Josema che è abbastanza irritante. Ogni volta che Alan gli fa notare quando lo vizia, o quanto gli fa passare lisce cose che non perdonerebbe a Jun, ad esempio, Kita ride sempre piano e risponde  _ ah, davvero? _ “Hai trovato un posto in cui suonare?” Ecco. Di nuovo a viziarlo. 

“Josema deve fare i compiti” si intromette Alan, girandosi verso Kita. “Magari invece di suonare, potrebbe portarsi avanti coi compiti delle vacanze.”

“Ah, tu lo stai facendo, Alan-kun?” gli chiede Kita, alzando un po’ le sopracciglia. Non sembra nemmeno starlo facendo di proposito, ma è così irritante che Alan sente una vena pulsargli nelle tempie, quasi come se volesse scoppiare. “Ma Josema-kun è bravo a scuola, deve aver preso da te.”

Josema sta facendo di tutto per non ridere. Guarda da un’altra parte, punta lo sguardo verso l’alto e si morde il labbro inferiore. “La smetti?” lo rimprovera Alan.

“Io e Alan-kun andiamo a prendere del tè” continua Kita, girandosi verso Josema, ancora una volta. “Ma a casa dovrebbe esserci la nonna. E Jun. Potresti andare a casa mia a esercitarti. Jun sarebbe felice di accompagnarti.”

“Questo non lo sai” ribatte Alan.

“Posso davvero andare a casa tua?” esclama Josema, con gli occhi che sembrano brillargli. Come se non fosse stato sicuro che Kita gli avrebbe detto quello che gli aveva appena detto. Come se lui e Jun non rompessero i timpani a tutti, a casa della nonna di Kita. La vera fortuna, lì, è che quella signora è mezza sorda e non li sente massacrare quella che dovrebbe essere della buona musica. “Se do fastidio, lo puoi dire” continua Josema, infilando la custodia del suo non-trombone sulla spalla, per trasportarla. Dice una cosa e il suo corpo ne dice un’altra.

“Non sembri preoccupato di disturbare” borbotta Alan.

“Non disturbi” risponde Kita, con un sorriso. “E a Jun farà bene esercitarsi. Gli è sempre piaciuto suonare con te. Siete bravi.”

Josema sembra gonfiare il petto. “E posso aspettare Alan da voi.”

“Certo.”

“Posso aiutare la nonnina a cucinare.”

Kita non riesce a fermare il sospiro di una risata. “Se ve lo permette.”

Josema ride, Alan sospira, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. “E posso invitare un paio di amici? Non per cena, ma prima? Per esercitarci?”

“Stai esagerando, adesso.”

“Avete formato una band?” chiede Kita. Il suo sorriso non si incrina, anzi, sembra essere divertito dalla conversazione. “Qualche giorno fa Jun mi ha chiesto se potevi venire a provare a casa nostra.”

“Lui è troppo piccolo per stare in una band” risponde Josema, con una smorfia diffidente. Lancia uno sguardo ad Alan, per poi tornare a guardare Kita, che ha tirato fuori le mani dalle tasche, per parlargli. Sembra troppo tranquillo.

“Non vuoi davvero fermare questa cosa?” chiede Alan, alzando un sopracciglio.

“Hanno del talento, secondo me. Perché fermarli?”

“Josema suona il trombone” ribatte Alan, alzando il tono della voce di un’ottava, per non iniziare a gridare. “Che tipo di band possono essere?”

“È un oboe” rispondono sia Kita che Josema nello stesso momento, girandosi verso di lui. Alan sente che gli sta iniziando a fare male la testa. Per quale motivo si è messo a discutere con due persone del genere? Si accarezza la tempia. Josema gonfia la guancia, mettendo su un broncio in piena regola. “E non abbiamo una band, ti ho detto” aggiunge, da solo, con un movimento scocciato della mano.

“Potrebbe essere una alternativa. Di band.” Di nuovo, la risposta di Kita esce come se fosse automatica e scontata, cosa che fa sospirare Alan e ridere Josema. “E ormai nessuno usa la stanza di Chie-nee. Certo. Potete esercitarvi a casa nostra, oggi” continua poi. “Io e Alan-kun vi raggiungiamo tra qualche ora. E non possiamo lasciare che il primo oboe della banda della scuola non si eserciti.”

Kita lo vizia. È sempre troppo gentile con lui. Alan incrocia le braccia e ruota gli occhi, mentre Josema raddrizza la schiena, raggiante tutto d’un tratto. “Non dare fastidio a Kita-san” è l’unica cosa che Alan può dire, immagina. 

Josema lo guarda appena. “Ah, grazie mille, Shinsuke-san! Prometto che non daremo fastidio!”

Suo fratello minore sembra non voler proprio imparare a essere una persona civile. Alan sospira ancora una volta e Kita sorride. 

È davvero troppo morbido con Josema. Si chiede perché.

  
  
  
  
  


La piscina è per lo più vuota. Ci sono poche persone, solo bambini, poi, che si muovono in acqua, con i salvagenti, gridando verso la mamma, o i loro istruttori, che stanno arrivando, o che si stanno divertendo davvero tanto a nuotare. Alan, invece, rimane seduto sul bordo della piscina, con Kita in acqua, proprio davanti a lui, che controlla quante persone passano da quella parte di acqua, se ci sono delle piccole onde dovute ai movimenti delle altre persone, o anche solo la temperatura dell’acqua (cosa, quest’ultima, che Alan poteva fare da solo, visto che ha i piedi in acqua e li muove in modo un po’ nervoso, va bene, ma…). 

Alan e Josema hanno visto per la prima volta la famiglia Kita cinque anni fa. Alan e Kita avevano appena tredici anni e tra loro non hanno parlato, ma Alan lo ricorda, perché gli era sembrato un ragazzino strano, quel giorno. Gli viene in mente per colpa delle parole di Osamu, quando ha detto che devono essere gli occhi a rendere difficile parlare con Kita. Non ha tutti i torti. È difficile capire a che cosa pensa, quando gli parli, è difficile, per chi non lo conosce, capire che cosa sta guardando, poi. Gli occhi di Kita sono di un marrone scuro, e a volte, forse per colpa delle palpebre o della forma del suo occhi, sembra che non ci sia luce nel suo sguardo, come se fosse un buco nero e ci fosse nulla e alla fine ti ritrovi da solo con -beh. Quel giorno di cinque anni fa, Kita non stava guardando Alan. Un po’ come ora. Sembrava star studiando qualcos’altro.

Come adesso.

Alan posa le mani sul bordo della piscina e tira fuori i piedi dall’acqua, per incrociare le gambe e posare la guancia sulla mano a coppa. “Secondo me” inizia a dirgli, a metà voce. “È troppo profondo.”

Kita sbatte le palpebre e lancia uno sguardo verso i suoi piedi, arricciando un po’ le labbra. Rimane in silenzio a guardare la parte bassa della piscina. E pensa. Quella è la sua espressione di quando sta pensando a qualche soluzione. Torna a guardare verso la sua destra. “Qui sono due metri e dieci” risponde, dopo qualche secondo. Tiene le braccia aperte, per rimanere a galla, e muove le gambe in cerchio. Gli ha già spiegato tutta la teoria, nel modo più noioso che conosceva, e, quando questa cosa non ha aiutato Alan, (per niente)(non lo ha aiutato proprio per niente), gli aveva detto che il metodo più veloce per imparare a nuotare, è immergersi in acqua.

“Io non sono alto due metri e dieci” risponde, grattandosi dietro l’orecchio. “Non mi piace che qui è più profondo di quanto io possa toccare.”

“Stai solo facendo i capricci.”

Alan apre la bocca, offeso. “Scusami?”

“Stai solo facendo i capricci” gli ripete Kita. Non lo sta nemmeno guardando. Continua a studiare la situazione intorno a loro. “Ma penso che da quella parte puoi toccare. E forse la cosa migliore è che anche io possa toccare, per insegnarti a galleggiare.” Alza la mano, per indicare la parte più lontana della piscina, in cui ci sono alcuni bambini, che cercano di affogarsi a vicenda. “Raggiungimi di là.”

Alan ruota gli occhi. Preferirebbe tornare a casa e allenarsi con la palla in battute o bagher, o qualsiasi altra cosa che sia collegata con la pallavolo, piuttosto che -questo. Vorrebbe davvero andare a casa e prendere del buon tè, invece di avere Kita che gli dice che lo rimprovera perché si comporta da bambino e che lo tratta da bambino perché sta appena imparando a nuotare. Sospira, alzandosi in piedi e facendo un gesto annoiato della mano, per fargli capire che sì, ha capito, ora va.

Lo sguardo non sembra freddo o calcolato per colpa di qualcosa di fisico. I suoi occhi possono sembrare anche dolci e profondi in modo caloroso, in modo umano, e Alan li ha visti in quel modo. Ne è sicuro, anche solo per un momento. Gli è sembrato di vedere lo sguardo di Kita pieno di affetto. (Solo che non ha visto quello sguardo rivolto a lui). È il suo modo di comportarsi, il problema. È quella sicurezza che sembra avere. Il fatto che sembra sempre che abbia una risposta, sempre una risposta, che tiene le persone a distanza. Ma con Josema -quel debole che ha per il fratellino di Alan… Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia, mentre cammina per il bordo della piscina, coi piedi scalzi e bagnati, che lasciano, dietro di lui, delle orme che scompariranno in pochi minuti. Chi stava guardando, Kita, cinque anni fa?

Sta cercando di ricordare. 

Kita era in piedi, in mezzo a quella strada di campagna, davanti a un mercato di verdure e guardava verso destra. E soffiava un vento violento, tipico dell’inizio di autunno. Alan era lì, perché doveva comprare degli ingredienti per la cena (ah, sì, ricorda bene questa parte) e si era fermato a guardare quel ragazzino, perché era rimasto ben dritto, in piedi come se fosse piantato a terra, mentre il vento sembrava volerlo portare via. I capelli si muovevano su e giù e a destra e a sinistra, il suo giubotto si era aperto come se fosse una vela e anche quella busta che avea in mano si muoveva in balia di un vento aggressivo, ma quel ragazzino (Kita) non si muoveva, guardava alla sua sinistra (o era alla sua destra?) e niente lo muoveva. Niente. Aveva alzato una mano, per raggiungere… per raggiungere qualcuno. Non ricorda davvero chi...

Alan si accarezza il retro del collo, prima di sedersi di nuovo sul bordo della piscina, all’angolo, nella parte opposta a dove si trovano le scale di metallo. Gli sembra davvero di essere un bambino, adesso. Kita è già arrivato. Sta in piedi davanti a lui e l’acqua gli arriva a malapena ai fianchi. “Ci muoviamo un po’ più in là” gli fa sapere, indicando una qualche parte della piscina che Alan non ha tanto chiara. “Così posso stare in piedi, per aiutarti a galleggiare.”

Alan si morde l’interno di una guancia. L'acqua, in questa parte della piscina, si muove molto di più di quanto si muovesse l’acqua nella parte di piscina che aveva scelto Kita. Forse aveva ragione e stava facendo solo i capricci e non vuole entrare in acqua solo perché è davvero molto testardo. Forse dovrebbero tornare indietro. Forse l’acqua ancora non è una di quegli elementi con cui Alan vuole fare amicizia. Forse. Non gli piace. Essere immerso, o la sensazione fredda o…

“Oggi possiamo rimanere qui, però” gli dice Kita. “La cosa importante è che tu entri in confidenza con l’acqua, prima. Quindi possiamo anche rimanere qui per un po’, prima di andare di là.” 

Alan abbassa lo sguardo. È impossibile che Kita sapesse a che cosa stava pensando. È un po’ imbarazzante che lo conosca così bene da non lasciarlo nemmeno parlare. Ma è anche utile, in momenti del genere. Alan prende un respiro profondo, immergendo i piedi in acqua, come aveva fatto prima. Fin qui, non sente di aver problemi.

Kita gli si avvicina, quel tanto che basta per poter mostrare i palmi delle mani ad Alan e invitarlo in acqua. Con questo gesto, è Alan che deve posare le sue mani su quelle di Kita, per accettare l’invito. E lo fa. Sente le mani fresche di Kita intorno a quelle sue, che invece sono calde, forse perché stato troppo tempo sotto il sole, e quel suo tirare leggero, per portarlo in acqua. Quando scivola ed entra in piscina e l’acqua gli arriva a poco più sopra di metà coscia e si sente stupido a fare tutte queste storie solo per -per un po’ di acqua, nient’altro. Kita sbatte le palpebre e tira le mani di Alan, per portarlo giù, in ginocchio, nello stesso momento in cui anche lui si sta inginocchiando in acqua. 

In questa posizione, l’acqua arriva a entrambi oltre le spalle. È fredda. L’acqua. L’acqua è fredda, deve essere per questo che le mani di Kita erano così fresche. Adesso, immerse, insieme a quelle di Alan, le mani di Kita le sente a malapena. Ma il suo tocco è lì. 

“È solo acqua” gli dice Kita, con lo sguardo basso. “Ma ti devi abituare, prima.”

A chi aveva offerto la mano, Kita, cinque anni fa? Alan davvero non riesce a ricordarlo. Ricorda quel gesto, però. La mano che non tremava. E il vento. Così tanto vento che, un ragazzo come Kita, poteva essere portato via. A chi aveva offerto quella mano?

Chi gli aveva preso la mano?

Chi…?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La mamma è una microbiologa che fa ricerche per curare malattie come il cancro. O qualcosa del genere. Ha una sua cattedra a Kobe ed è così intelligente che non importa quanto abbiano avuto da ridire contro di lei, e non importa quanti studenti non si sentivano a loro agio con una professoressa nera, l’università non aveva potuto fare a meno di tenerla. Ecco quanto è brava, in quello che fa.

Alan tira il suo borsone vicino alle scarpe, prima di sedersi, per togliersi le scarpe. Josema lo segue, e posa con molta delicatezza il suo non-trombone a terra, prima di sedersi vicino ad Alan, e sfilarsi le scarpe con la punta del piede. Si gira verso di lui, poi, posa il mento sulla sua spalla e sorride. Alan gli lancia un’occhiata, e continua a slacciarsi i lacci delle scarpe. Le luci di casa sono tutte spente, che vuol dire che né la mamma né il papà sono ancora tornati a casa. Che può capitare, visto che entrambi lavorano in città. Alan sospira. I lacci oggi sembrano volergli dare dei problemi. È una seccatura.

Il papà è un ingegnere di navi, o qualcosa del genere. Alan davvero non saprebbe come altro descriverlo. Progetta le navi, le controlla, salpa con le navi, è un po’ come quegli ingegneri di Star Trek, gli ha spiegato una volta, che salpano con la nave e controllano che tutti siano al sicuro. Poi torna a terra e continua a fare in modo che tutti siano al sicuro, se devono salpare con le sue navi.

Dal monte Rokko, sopra dove si trova l’università in cui lavora sua mamma, si vede il mare e, quando papà deve partire per viaggi un po’ più lunghi, di tre o sei mesi, loro vanno al porto e lo salutano e poi salgono sul monte Rokko, per vedere la sua nave diventare sempre più piccola, sempre più lontana.

Da due genitori così, Alan ci pensa sempre, sono usciti un atleta e un musicista. Forse è andata così perché i suoi genitori sono quasi sempre fuori casa. Se ci fosse stata più influenza di uno o di un altro, si chiede sempre, se lui si sarebbe mai avvicinato alla pallavolo. O se Josema avrebbe iniziato a suonare un qualche altro strumento, magari meno stupido dell’oboe.

“Perché quando tu e Shinsuke-san tornate siete sempre bagnati?” gli chiede Josema inclinando la testa. “Sono così pieno. Quasi non riuscivo a camminare” sospira poi, girandosi per appoggiare la schiena su Alan.

“Devi imparare a mangiare con un po’ di moderazione” lo rimprovera Alan, per poi scuotere la testa, perché alla fine Kita-san riempie i piatti ogni volta che qualcuno si gira e mangiare con moderazione in quella casa sembra impossibile. Posa una mano sulla testa di Josema, e si sfila le scarpe, alzandosi in piedi. “La vostra band alternativa? Avevi intenzione di parlarmene?”

“Lo sapevi che l’oboe è il primo strumento che viene scelto in un’orchestra?” gli chiede Josema, seguendolo con lo sguardo. “E per questo io ho scelto l’oboe, così non mi possono scegliere dopo. L’oboe deve essere scelto prima.”

Alan sospira e accende la luce del corridoio. “Non mi dire” risponde, passandosi la mano sul viso. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia. “In effetti, tu sei stato uno dei primi scelti nella banda” ricorda. 

Josema si gira verso le scarpe. “Già” risponde. “L’ho scelto bene lo strumento, secondo me. Anche se non può entrare in una band tradizionale. Tu hai mai sentito una band con un oboe?”

“Magari una medievale occidentale.”

Josema tira indietro la testa, per poterlo guardare. “Però ci sono dei concerti con l’oboe solista” gli fa sapere. “Delle orchestre… ci sono pochi oboisti. Più o meno due, anche nelle grandi orchestre. Quindi forse l’ho scelto male lo strumento.”

“Devi decidere. O hai fatto bene, o hai fatto male.”

Josema si tira su a sedere con la schiena dritta. “Ma è che quando l’ho sentito mi ha ricordato il mare” gli dice. Si sfrega la mani sui pantaloncini. “Quindi forse ho fatto bene a sceglierlo. Anche se ero tanto più piccolo. Mi ha ricordato il mare. Anche se non hanno lo stesso suono. L’oboe è più acuto. Però -mi ha ricordato il mare, quindi ho pensato: perché no?”

Alan non sa che cosa rispondere a questo. Sbatte le palpebre e inizia a camminare verso la cucina. Alla fine ha davvero molta sete. Dell’acqua gli farà bene. Da una microbiologa e un ingegnere marino sono usciti fuori un atleta e un musicista. Anche se Alan non vuole ammetterlo, Josema è bravo a suonare il trombone-che-in-realtà-è-un-oboe e forse è un po’ troppo arrogante dirlo di se stesso, ma Alan sa che è bravo a giocare a pallavolo. Sa anche di poter diventare uno dei migliori. Di dover. Non c’è spazio per sé o ma. È una cosa che lui deve fare e basta. 

La mamma ha sempre detto: non importa cosa fate, basta che siate i migliori nel farlo. Forse questo di sua mamma sia Alan che Josema se lo portano dietro, anche se magari non sono intelligenti come lei, o se non brillano nelle materie scientifiche come lei avrebbe voluto. Loro sanno di dover lavorare per diventare così bravi da rendere le voci di chi protesta contro di loro inudibili e inutili e un inservibili. Nessuno può protestare contro la perfezione. In questo la riconosce, e, in questo, Alan può dirsi figlio di Ojiro Maria.

Per quel che riguarda suo padre, invece...

I passi pesanti di Josema per la casa lo avvisano che suo fratello lo sta raggiungendo, prima ancora che la sua voce lo raggiunga. “Mi ha lasciato di là da solo. Ti stavo parlando, io, eh” lagna. “Sei antipatico. La smetti di lasciarmi di là da solo?”

Alan apre lo sportello del frigo e prende una bottiglia d’acqua. “Stavi dicendo cose che non capisco” gli ha detto. “Quindi sono andato via.”

“Sei la persona peggiore in questo mondo” lagna Josema, accendendo la luce. “Passi l’acqua anche a me?”

  
  
  
  
  


Alan alza la palla e prende la rincorsa. Salta. Afferra la palla e torna quattro passi indietro, proprio dove aveva iniziato. Conta la distanza, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Non ha superato la linea del campo. Ma l’alzata era un po’ troppo bassa, quindi il servizio sarebbe uscito fuori controllo. Deve provare di nuovo l’alzata, per poi lavorare sulla forza della battuta. In partita un errore come questo potrebbe valere il punto alla squadra. Dovrebbe anche imparare a battere, anche se riesce a percepire un errore da parte sua, solo che, vista la lontananza dei tornei e visto il tempo che le vacanze estive gli stanno regalando, vorrebbe provare ad arrivare alla perfezione.

In palestra, sono rimasti solo lui e Kita. Di nuovo. Come sempre.

Kita sta da qualche parte, forse con le palle in mano, forse lavando i bagni, per non lasciarli troppo sporchi poi ai più piccoli. Non che adesso importi, la cosa che importa è la battuta e come migliorarla.

Alan lancia la palla, la alza, per poi prendere la rincorsa. Sono uno, due, tre, quattro passi e poi il salto, ma, nel momento in cui salta, la palla è ancora troppo alta. La afferra con le braccia, schiocca la lingua contro il palato. Prima l’alzata è troppo bassa, poi troppo alta. Possibile che non riesca a trovare il ritmo giusto? Ha provato a darsi più tempo, quando sbaglia l’alzata e ci mette troppa forza. Ha provato, quando di forza ce ne mette troppa posa a saltare di meno. E non funziona. Tira la palla contro il pavimento per la frustrazione. Si passa entrambe le mani sul viso, per poi muoverle verso il retro del collo e tirare la testa indietro. Sente i muscoli tesi. Non si sta muovendo come vorrebbe.

L’allenamento non dovrebbe essere sul riparare ai suoi errori, quando sbaglia, ma fare un’alzata perfetta, per poter prendere una rincorsa perfetta, per poter fare una battuta perfetta. Il problema è che continua a sbagliare.  _ Continua a sbagliare. _ È tutto il giorno che sbaglia, non riesce a smettere di sbagliare, anche nella partita di allenamento, anche nell’allenamento congiunto.

Alan intreccia le dita dietro al collo. Guarda il soffitto. Ha dormito. Ha mangiato. Non si è sforzato troppo. Il suo corpo è in piena forma. Quindi il problema dov’è che sta? Prende un respiro profondo. Poi espira, tirando la testa in avanti. Si deve solo calmare. Cinque secondi. Ritrovare il ritmo. Vuole sbattere la testa contro una parete ma  _ deve solo ritrovare il ritmo. _

Kita sta lavando le palle in un angolo della palestra. Ha le ginocchia piegate e lo sguardo concentrato, mentre passa lo straccetto come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo, coi suoi guanti gialli che si porta da casa. Non sembra essere stato disturbato da Alan, o dalla sua frustrazione. Anzi. Sembra sentirsi proprio a suo agio. Alan sospira e si muove per prendere la palla, rotolata un po’ troppo lontana da lui. Si piega a prenderla e lancia uno sguardo a Kita, un’altra volta. Sembra sempre così calmo, lui. Come se nessun vento lo potesse muovere.

Alan gli si avvicina e Kita alza lo sguardo verso di lui, fermandosi nel suo strofinare. Gli occhi di Kita sono proprio marroni. Ad Alan hanno sempre detto che gli occhi chiari, celesti o verdi, per dire, sono molto più freddi di quelli scuri. Non riesce a non pensare alle parole di Osamu. Pensa allo sguardo di Kita, che ora ha gli occhi proprio su di lui e le labbra un po’ aperte. “Hai già finito?” gli chiede.

Alan si lascia sfuggire un altro sospira, accovacciandosi di fronte a lui. “Oggi non mi sembra di farne una giusta” risponde. Si siede sul pavimento, si accarezza il collo. “È come se non facessi altro se non sbagliare.”

Kita sbatte le palpebre. Guarda la palla che tiene tra le mani, prima di tornare a guardare Alan. “Posso vedere?” gli chiede. 

“Vuoi vedermi sbagliare?”

Kita si prende il suo tempo per rispondere. I suoi occhi si muovono qua e là. Sono davvero molto espressivi. Alan alza un lato delle labbra. Era una battuta, non doveva pensarci poi così tanto. “Voglio aiutarti” risponde alla fine. Fa un cenno con la testa, per dirgli di mettersi in posizione per la battuta e Alan ruota gli occhi, alzandosi in piedi. “Facciamo cambio” propone Kita, allungando le braccia, per lasciargli la sua palla e prendere quella che Alan si era portato dietro.

Un cambio di palla non risolve niente, ma va bene anche così. Alan si muove per arrivare a pochi metri dalla linea del campo. Chiude gli occhi e prende un bel respiro e si dice:  _ quando aprirò gli occhi, ci sarà solo questa battuta. _ Quindi apre gli occhi. Ed esiste solo quella battuta. L’alzata è quella giusta, la rincorsa è quella giusta, la battuta è quella giusta. Dura pochi secondi. La sensazione sulla mano è perfetta. La palla viene colpita in pieno e va dove Alan voleva farla andare (in quell’angolo a destra, là, dove potrebbe passare un ipotetico alzatore in seconda linea) e -ed è meraviglioso. Sembra quasi…

“Non mi sembra che tu abbia sbagliato” commenta Kita. Alan si gira verso di lui, con gli occhi sbarrati, Kita tiene in mano la palla, con la testa un po’ inclinata di lato. “Devi solo fare così anche la prossima volta.” E detto questo, abbassa lo sguardo e ricomincia a strofinare le palle, per pulirle.

“Mi hai fatto qualche incantesimo?” Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai fatto un qualche incantesimo alla palla?” Alza il braccio, indica la palla dall’altra parte del campo.

Kita sospira una risata. “Ah, non fare lo stupido” risponde, in mezzo alla sua risata. “In quella battuta c’eri solo tu.”

Alan ha davvero tanti pensieri in testa. C’era solo lui nella… “Non hai detto che non sai fare incantesimi” gli fa notare.

Kita ride. I suoi occhi si assottigliano e apre la bocca e sembra più un bambino vero, quando ride. Alan sbuffa una risata, abbassando lo sguardo. Si stava lasciando troppo trasportare da quelle pesti del secondo anno e aveva dimenticato quando caldi e dolci gli occhi di Kita potessero essere. E quanto il suo sguardo potesse essere importante per lui, per non sbagliare. Quanto gli piacesse averlo su di lui.

Forse dovrebbe dimenticarlo di nuovo. Quanto gli piace essere guardato da Kita. Lo deve dimenticare il prima possibile. Non ha tempo anche per questo.

  
  
  
  
  


“... tu che ne pensi, Alan-kun?” finisce di chiedere Osamu, mordendo le bacchette.

Alan alza le sopracciglia e si gira verso di lui. Non ha sentito una sola parola di quello che gli ha detto e non ha la più pallida idea di come rispondere, quindi arriccia le labbra e scuote la testa, per chiedergli scusa. Osamu sbatte le palpebre e Alan riesce a vedere quanto è deluso da quella risposta, ma non può davvero rispondere in un’altro modo. “Potresti ripetere?” gli chiede, con un sorriso di scuse. “Stavo -mi sono un po’ perso.” Stava pensando a -davvero tante cose, non lo ha fatto davvero per cattiveria. 

Con la questione appena risvegliata di Kita, che si unisce a quella dell’imparare a nuotare e poi anche di Josema che parla di mettere su una band medievale e poi le lezioni di matematica, che gli sembrano essere sempre più difficile e sua mamma che continua a ripetere che in realtà le cose difficili sono quelle in cui non ci si impegna abbastanza -sono davvero tante cose a cui pensare, quando lui vorrebbe solo concentrarsi sulla pallavolo.Dicono che per disfare i nodi devi prendere un nodo per volta. Nella vita è difficile che un solo nodo sia sempre solo un nodo.

“Sei così noioso che nemmeno Alan-kun riesce ad ascoltarti” ride Atsumu, tirando indietro la testa, per guardarli dal basso del suo scalino. Osamu ruota gli occhi e decide di ignorarlo. Non è un buon modo di fare (finiranno la giornata con un paio di lividi e almeno un occhio nero), ma è normale per Osamu accumulare rabbia, prima di passare al contrattacco. Questo non vuol dire che Alan non abbia la voglia di dare uno schiaffetto in testa ad Atsumu. E questo non vuol dire che non lo fa.

Atsumu aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia e protesta con un Ehi! molto sentito, ma a questo punto anche Alan decide di ignorarlo. Fa piuttosto cenno a Osamu (un Osamu con un piccolo sorriso soddisfatto)(Alan non ha assolutamente preferenze trai gemelli) per farlo continuare a parlare.

“Parlavo della cerimonia del tè” gli ripete. “Che ho trovato il modo per far parlare Kita-san. La cerimonia del tè e -non toglie che quando parla non sembra per niente umano. Nel senso. Lui sta lì e non capisco davvero che cosa… però quando parlava di sua nonna -perché è sua nonna che gli ha insegnato la cerimonia. Tu lo sapevi?”

Alan sbuffa una risata. Certo. Chi altri? “Sarebbe stato strano che lei non glielo avesse insegnato, piuttosto.” Allarga le ginocchia e stira la schiena. Stare seduto sulle scale sta iniziando a essere scomodo. I gemelli adorano passare gli intervalli nei posti più disparati. Che oggi tocchi a lui sopportarli è solo giusto. E non gli danno fastidio. “Kita è sicuro che quella donna abbia messo in cielo la luna.”

Il sorriso di Osamu si amplia e Atsumu si sistema sul suo scalino, per allungare le gambe e quasi sdraiarcisi sopra. “Lo pensavo, infatti. Ha proprio un altro sguardo, quando parla di sua nonna. Mi sembra più approcciabile. E poi -fa ancora paura, in realtà. Mette in soggezione. Non penso che possiamo proprio parlare di tutto tutto, e preferisco guardare i muri piuttosto che guardarlo in faccia. Ma mi ha parlato della cerimonia del tè e io ho pensato che quella fosse la chiave giusta. Ha detto qualcosa sui quattro principi della cerimonia e che il primo è l’armonia. Poi ha detto questa cosa…” Osamu muove le dita in aria, come se stesse cercando le parole esatte nella sua testa. “Che quando fai il tè è un po’ un atto d’amore. Una cosa così. Che tu il tè lo fai con cura e l’ospite percepisce quella cura attraverso la cerimonia. Mi è piaciuto come lo ha detto lui.” Le mani di Osamu tornano sulle sue cosce e c’è un altro sorriso lampo sul viso di lui. 

“Passerai tutta la pausa a parlare di Kita-san?” chiede Atsumu annoiato. Si guarda le dita delle mani, controlla che non ci sia sporco sotto le unghie, forse. “Non è come se lui pensi a te più del necessario. E questa storia della cerimonia del tè, a me sembra stupida.”

Ogni espressione serena o divertita o contenta di Osamu viene cancellata con queste frasi di Atsumu e Alan sospira, tirando indietro Osamu per non farlo partire all’attacco prima della fine del loro intervallo. Sarebbe seccante. “Ti ha invitato a bere il tè con lui, o con lui e Ren?” chiede, con la voce un po’ troppo alta, per mantenere l’attenzione dei gemelli.

Osamu sbatte le palpebre per la sorpresa. Scuote la testa con velocità. “Non riesco a guardarlo nemmeno in faccia, Alan-kun” gli ripete, con un tono serio. “Un’intera cerimonia del tè, solo io e lui -mi vuoi morto?”

“Parli come una scolaretta con una stupida cotta” sbadiglia Atsumu.

Osamu gli dà un calcio che lo fa scivolare sul gradino inferiore, facendolo cadere di sedere. Doloroso, ma non pericoloso. Aln finge di non voler ridere. Guarda da un’altra parte. Atsumu non sembra molto felice del trattamento, ma il vero problema è che si rende conto di essere di sicuro meno capace di fare a botte rispetto a suo fratello gemello.

“Però mi ha detto che prenderà i campi dei nonni, appena potrà” continua Osamu, tornando a ignorare Atsumu. “Delle risaie. Mi ha detto che mi avrebbe invitato a vederle, ma prima voleva portare qualcun altro. Forse suo fratello più piccolo? Lo sapevi che ha un fratello più piccolo?”

Alan cerca di sorridere. “Ah, sì, certo. Jun.” Quindi Kita ha intenzione di prendere le risaie di famiglia? E quando lo ha deciso? Ne ha già parlato con qualcuno. Sembra una cosa seria.

Osamu sorride. “Jun-kun, uh?” ripete a bassa voce. “Forse anche lui sa fare la cerimonia del tè. Che invidia.”

Conoscendo Jun: no. Ma questo Alan non può certo dirlo. Si limita a guardare dritto di fronte a sé. Quindi Kita vuole proprio prendere le risaie della sua nonna, uh?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita tiene metà del viso sott’acqua, mentre stanno entrambi seduti nella parte più bassa della piscina. E gli tiene la mano. Non lascia andare la mano di Alan. Ogni tanto fa delle bollicine con la bocca, forse per combattere la noia, o perché sta pensando con davvero tanta intensità.

“Ci pensi mai a quanti bambini qui hanno fatto la pipì?” gli chiede Alan, con un tono monocorde.

Kita si tira su, perché la sua risata improvvisa potrebbe portarlo a bere acqua piena di cloro e chissà quante altre sostanze chimiche. “Fai dei pensieri strani, Alan-kun” gli dice, con mezza risata. Ha le punte dei capelli (la parte più scura) che gocciolano e parte del suo viso è ancora bagnato. Di sicuro, le sue guance sono fresche, al contrario delle spalle di entrambi, che bollono sotto il sole di metà luglio. 

È già metà luglio. Alan guarda verso il sole. Sente le spalle bruciare. Non si era reso conto del tempo che passava così in fretta. Sentiva di essere stato un po’ congelato in quest’estate. Non gli sembrava nemmeno male, vivere la sua vita come sta passando queste giornate. Svegliarsi la mattina, andare agli allenenamenti, mangiare con la squadra, andare a vedere Josema e il suo non-trombone, venire in piscina con Kita. Tenergli la mano. È sicura, questa routine. Per il corpo e per l’anima. Per il cuore, potrebbe dire, anche. Gli piace tenere la mano di Kita. È felice che abbiano deciso che lui fosse il miglior maestro, per insegnare ad Alan a nuotare. Non sarebbe successo, senza quella gita in spiaggia. 

Alan muove le dita, per intrecciarle, sott’acqua, con quelle di Kita, che torna a immergere parte del viso, di sicuro per andare contro il caldo. Non protesta, per la stretta di Alan. Rimane in silenzio. Non sembra, ma Kita è una persona molto accomodante. Vorrebbe solo che tutti stessero bene. 

Sono andati in spiaggia per festeggiare il compleanno di Kita. Alan, Kita, Ren, Akagi… la squadra, tutti insieme in spiaggia, e Alan ha pensato che -Kita non sembra essere quel tipo di persona che ama la spiaggia. Il mare in generale. Gli ha chiesto tante volte se era sicuro che per lui andava davvero bene, festeggiare in quel modo. Non era una cosa da Kita, in realtà, e quelle pesti, i ragazzi del primo e secondo anno, volevano solo avere una scusa per fare una piccola gita insieme. Che non è un male, certo che no, ma visto che il compleanno era di Kita, sarebbe stato carino chiedere cosa pensava lui. Avevano organizzato tutto e si erano lamentati di questa proposta di Alan perché, dicevano, doveva essere una sorpresa.  _ Una sor-pre-sa, Alan-kun, _ avevano detto. Sì. Una sor-pre-sa che poteva non essere gradita e che stavano organizzando per loro stessi, non per Kita, di sicuro, aveva risposto lui.

Ren gli aveva detto di non preoccuparsi troppo, ma Alan ha comunque voluto chiedere a Kita se quest’idea andava davvero bene per lui. Sanno come possono essere poco empatici i più piccoli. Non pensano mai agli altri. Sono dei piccoli egoisti senza sentimenti. Kita ha sorriso e lo ha ringraziato, bevendo la sua limonata, con la cannuccia. Poi ha detto che andava bene. Se tutti erano felici, andava bene così. Si è anche finto sorpreso, quando lo hanno messo su un autobus, con un ombrellone in mano. (Non è stato molto efficace, perché in borsa aveva la crema solare per tutti ed è passato da ognuno di loro, per spalmarla sulle loro spalle e sul naso.)

(Kita ci aveva messo cura nello spalmare la crema sul viso di Alan.)(Erano solo loro due, sotto l’ombrellone e le dita di Kita erano fresche, sulle sue guance.)(Se chiude gli occhi, riesce ancora a sentire quel tocco delicato e, se si concentra abbastanza, anche il ritmo del respiro di Kita.)

È una risposta a cui Alan non fa che pensare. Se tutti erano felici… era una risposta molto da Kita, davvero non sa perché ne è stato così sorpreso. 

Kita non è entrato in acqua, quel giorno. Non lo ha fatto nemmeno Alan. In squadra pensano sia stato perché non voleva lasciare solo Kita. Non sanno che è stato il contrario.

C’è il sole che batte sopra le loro teste e Alan davvero non capisce perché questa piscina sembra essere quasi sempre deserta, tanto da lasciare degli angoli isolati per lasciare da soli due adolescenti. C’è una cura in tutto quello che fa (e Alan non riesce a smettere di pensare alle parole di Osamu sulla cerimonia del tè), c’è una cura in tutti i rituali di Kita.

Alan si vergogna di essere il figlio di un marinaio che non riesce nemmeno a guardare il mare, perché una volta, quando era molto piccolo, era finito per quasi annegare per colpa di un’onda, che poi lo ha anche salvato. Josema dice di aver scelto l’oboe perché gli ricordava il mare. Perché gli ricordava papà, quindi. Nel suo voler essere il migliore, Alan sente la presenza di sua mamma in tutto quello che fa. In cosa sente la presenza di suo padre?

Kita tira di nuovo su le labbra. “Le mani stanno diventando rugose” gli fa notare, tirando fuori le loro mani intrecciate dall’acqua. Guarda le loro mani. Le studia e così fa anche Alan. È vero. Stanno iniziando ad assomigliare a delle prugne secche. A dei cachi essiccati in pieno inverno. Sono dei paragoni che lo fanno sempre ridere, quindi sbuffa una risata e Kita gli lancia un’occhiata veloce, prima di tirare le mani verso di lui. Gira il polso quel tanto che basta, per avere il dorso della mano di Alan davanti alle labbra. “Sei coraggioso, Alan-kun” gli dice. Poi posa le labbra sulla sua mano.

Alan abbassa lo sguardo. 

Ah.

Ah no.

Si gratta dietro l’orecchio con la mano libera e distoglie lo sguardo. “È solo acqua” risponde. “Hai detto che dovevo solo abituarmi, prima.” 

Queste sono situazioni pericolose.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Acqua e Acqua: Le correnti marine_ **

Prima ancora di vedere Jun e Josema, si sentono Jun e Josema. E il loro stupido oboe e la batteria, che non hanno nessuna armonia tra loro. Sono a due o tre stanze da dove si trovano Alan e Kita e Kita-san, ma le loro voci, che si gridano sopra cose incomprensibili e poi tornano a suonare come due ossessi sembrano provenire da appena fuori la porta. La cosa peggiore, e davvero, questa è la cosa peggiore, è che Kita e sua nonna non sembrano esserne per nulla disturbati. Bevono il loro tè, intorno al tavolo e ogni tanto si muovono, guardando verso la finestra, o discutendo del tempo con un tono di voce non molto alto, come se nemmeno sentissero quell’armonia cacofonica.

Alan si gratta un sopracciglio, col pollice e sospira. Non capisce davvero come Kita possa dire che quei due hanno talento, ma immagina che c’entri il suo voler far star bene le persone, a ogni costo.

Jun e Josema rendono, comunque, impossibile parlare. Rendono anche impossibile pensare. E che Kita ogni tanto lanci un’occhiata verso quella stanza, per sorridere con quella tenerezza che tirano fuori solo i loro fratellini è davvero… è qualcosa tra l’insopportabile e il dolce.

Kita-san gli mostra i biscotti, sul tavolo. Sembra star dicendo qualcosa, ma è davvero difficile capire che cosa. Per lei deve essere normale, una situazione del genere. Kita dice che, col passare del tempo, sua nonna sia sempre più difficile da raggiungere e che non vuole mettersi gli apparecchi acustici per chissà quale ragione legata a, e ad Alan dispiace anche solo pensarlo, qualche superstizione. Sembra che col tempo la nonna sia diventata anche più attenta ai rituali e agli orari. Segue il tempo con la sola luce del sole e, forse perché ha davvero passato la maggior parte della sua vita in mezzo ai campi, gli sembra di non riuscire a scandire bene le stagioni. Prima era semplice. I tempi di raccolta, la stagione della semina, il periodo in attesa. Adesso, a seguire il calendario gregoriano fa solo confusione, non ricorda gli equinozi, dei solstizi importa poco. Le giornate si stanno già accorciando. Kita-san posa una mano sui capelli di Kita e Alan lo vede sorridere.

Alan prende i biscotti sul tavolo e se ne porta uno alle labbra. 

Josema gli ha detto una cosa a cui non riesce a smettere di pensare, poco prima di arrivare a casa dei Kita. Ogni giorno -o comunque, quasi ogni giorno, Josema chiede il permesso a Kita, o a Kita-san, di venire ad esercitarsi con l’oboe a casa loro, Ogni giorno, come se fosse un rituale, parla della sua incapacità di esercitarsi a casa e ogni giorno Kita sorride e gli offre casa sua, visto che si trovano in un posto abbastanza isolato. Non danno fastidio a nessuno.

È una cosa che succede quasi tutti i giorni, ormai. Per questo Alan gli ha dovuto chiedere: perché? Non è sicuro che Kita lo inviterà sempre a esercitarsi a casa sua? E, se anche Kita non lo invitasse, non basta avere la compagnia di Jun per essere sicuro di essere gradito in questa casa? 

Josema ha aggrottato le sopracciglia.  _ Lui non dice mai: puoi venire quando vuoi. Non dice mai: sei sempre benvenuto. Dice solo: puoi venire oggi. _

Alan morde il biscotto, preso dai suoi pensieri. Il rumore di sottofondo lo salva dalla conversazione,è vero, ma non riesce a salvarlo da questo strano pensiero. Kita non dice mai  _ sempre. _ E non è un particolare che torna solo con Josema. Kita adora Josema, Alan è sicuro di questo. Lo sa, lo ha visto nel suo modo di comportarsi e nel suo modo di parlargli e di viziarlo. E sa che vuole bene anche a lui, anche se in modo diverso. Ma non ha mai dato loro motivo di pensare che il loro rapporto possa durare -okay, magari non per sempre, ma per un lungo periodo.

Josema può venire a esercitarsi con l’oboe  _ oggi. _ Domani deve chiedere di nuovo il permesso per rimanere nella vita dei Kita. E Kita aspetta Alan dopo gli allenamenti  _ oggi, _ domani Alan gli dovrà chiedere di nuovo se rimane dopo gli allenamenti, se ha qualcosa da fare. Domani Kita potrebbe rispondere che preferisce andare a prendere davvero il tè con Ren, ad esempio, e Alan non può rimanerci male, perché non gli ha mai detto sì, è una nostra abitudine tornare a casa insieme.

Per essere una persona abitudinaria, è una persona che dà poche sicurezze nella routine quotidiana. Una volta, mentre bevevano del tè freddo in pieno inverno e il sole era già tramontato e lui dondolava i piedi su una sedia alta, Kita gli ha detto che per creare un’abitudine ci voglio più o meno quattordici giorni. Il primo giorno un movimento è una novità, il giorno dopo lo è ancora, ma, una volta passate due settimane, il corpo può muoversi da solo. Sa cosa deve fare, non c’è davvero bisogno di una presenza della mente. La mente deve esserci solo se vuole migliorare.

Sono due anni che loro tornano a casa insieme.

Alan tiene gli occhi bassi.

L’anno prossimo non torneranno a casa insieme. E i primi tredici giorni, il loro cervello cercherà l’altro, forse, per muoversi insieme e cercare qualcosa di familiare. Ma, dal quattordicesimo giorno in poi, non importa quanto tempo loro abbiano passato insieme, si saranno abituati alla loro mancanza. 

È una cosa triste. Che sia una cosa che entrambi hanno già tenuto in considerazione è ancora più triste. 

Alan mangia i biscotti. Non era una cosa a cui aveva pensato, prima. Non in modo conscio. Vorrebbe non essersene reso conto, ma non pensa nemmeno di poter tornare indietro.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Gli allenamenti della mattina saltano. Oggi e domani e, sembra, per un po’ di tempo ancora.

Alan guarda il cartello appeso sulla porta della palestra e sente di non aver nessuna emozione forte, solo un lungo e profondo sospiro, che traduce tutti i suoi pensieri. Perché lo sa che questo è il periodo in cui la scuola decide di portare avanti i lavori di manutenzione (disinfestazioni e riparazioni si fanno durante le vacanze estive, questa è una cosa che tutti sanno), ma sa anche che le sue mani pizzicano e che si sente inquieto, quando non può toccare una palla in una palestra. Sente quel -non sa come spiegarlo.

È un senso di colpa. Non sa come altro descriverlo se non con senso di colpa, un senso di star perdendo tempo. 

Si passa una mano sul collo, cercando di tranquillizzarsi. È stato il primo ad arrivare, quindi immagina di dover essere quello che prende il cellulare e manda la foto di uno stupidissimo cartello. Il coach poteva anche avvisarli per telefono e non farlo venire fino a qui di prima mattina. Cerca il cellulare in una tasca laterale del borsone e scatta la foto con una pesantezza sulle spalle che non pensa di poter sopportare per -assottiglia lo sguardo, per controllare le date che sono scritte sul cartello. Due settimane di fermo. Due -no. Non può certo rimanere fermo due settimane, sono troppe. La fine di Agosto è dietro le porte, se togli quelle due settimane e il suo futuro dipende da quanto sarà in forma durante le Nazionali e durante le Primaverili. Alan chiude gli occhi e sente ancora una volta il lungo sospiro che prende il posto di ogni pensiero e lamentela. 

Manda la fotografia sul gruppo e infila il cellulare in tasca, per poi rimanere lì, fermo, a guardare il vuoto. O il cartello. Che è la stessa cosa, a questo punto. 

“Josema-kun, ieri” inizia a dire una voce dietro di lui.

Alan balza sul posto, spaventato e Kita, dietro di lui, rimane impassibile, in attesa che si riprenda. Gli dà qualche secondo, ha ancora il cellulare in mano, aperto sul gruppo di LINE in cui Alan ha mandato la foto del cartello. “Come fai a comparire dal nulla?” gli grida Alan, girandosi verso di lui. E quando meno Alan vorrebbe essere visto, potrebbe aggiungere, ma questo Kita potrebbe non capirlo, motivo per cui non aggiunge niente. Infila le mani nelle tasche della giacca e sospira, muovendosi al suo fianco, per fargli vedere il cartello. 

Kita aspetta che si sia calmato, prima di ricominciare a parlare. Guarda il cartello. “Josema-kun, ieri” ricomincia, con lo stesso identico tono. “Diceva che non aveva voglia di andare all’università, per portare qualcosa a vostra madre. Ora che non abbiamo gli allenamenti, potresti andare a portarglielo tu.” Tiene gli occhi puntati su quel cartello, chissà come mai. 

Alan alza un po’ lo sguardo, verso il cielo, per cercare di capire di che cosa lui stia parlando. Josema doveva portare qualcosa alla mamma -forse dei libri troppo pesanti. Forse la mamma vuole solo prenderlo e portarlo dalla parte delle materie scientifiche. Con Josema c’è ancora speranza. “Non penso di poterlo fare” risponde a Kita. “Io ho da fare con te, no?”

“Il costo della piscina per tutto il giorno è il doppio di quello che paghiamo di solito” gli fa sapere, incrociando le braccia. Si gira verso Alan, con la testa un po’ inclinata. “Non conviene, per rimanere seduti nella piscina dei bambini.”

_ “Uau” _ esclama Alan, alzando le sopracciglia. “Quindi ci incontriamo lì alle tre? Sei senza cuore.”

“Perché non puoi andare tu da Ojiro-san?” chiede Kita, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “È solo per portare il pranzo, no?”

“Penso che mamma voglia passare un po’ di tempo con Josema. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo.” Scrolla le spalle, sentendosi ancora più stanco. Il sole è sorto da ormai un’ora e inizia a essere caldo. Di solito, starebbe dentro la palestra a riscaldare i muscoli. Non ha voglia di farsi venire mal di testa per il troppo sole. Per arrivare a Kobe deve prendere l’autobus e poi il treno. Sarebbe sudare, senza nemmeno un motivo valido per farlo. Per poi sentire la mamma dirgli che voleva solo fare il lavaggio del cervello a suo fratello più piccolo. No. Davvero non vale la pena. “E vorrei potermi allenare. Anche se non in palestra.”

Kita annuisce piano. Infila il cellulare in tasca e alza una spalla. “Ho pensato di andare da Chie-nee, visto che gli allenamenti sono sospesi” gli fa sapere. “Voglio passare lì la mattina.”

Chie-san… era da un po’ di tempo che Alan non sentiva Kita nominare sua sorella maggiore. Di solito evita di parlare di lei, perché dice che, per colpa del suo matrimonio (prematuro)(ci tiene sempre a dire che sua sorella si è sposata troppo in fretta e troppo giovane), Kita-san ha l’idea di poter vedere, nell’arco di uno o due anni, anche Kita felice e sposato. 

La famiglia di Kita gli fa uscire delle espressioni che non sono visibili, se non intorno a loro. Parlando della nonna, Kita ha gli occhi pieni di ammirazione. Parlando di Jun, ha quella tenerezza nell’espressione che non può far che sciogliere le persone. Parlando di Chie-san, Kita ha affetto misto a quella punta di nostalgia, che deve venire dalla mancanza che prova al non vivere più con lei. 

Kita sembra, in questo momento, irritato dalla sua stessa idea di andare a trovare sua sorella maggiore, ma non sembra volersi nemmeno tirare indietro. 

“Mi vorresti accompagnare?” gli chiede, alla fine. È evidente che si sta mordendo l’interno delle guance. Ed è evidente che sente di aver bisogno di un alleato in un campo sconosciuto. “Potremmo allenarci anche lì. Ti posso alzare la palla per un po’.”

Alan prova a non ridere. “Certo” risponde alla fine. “Ho saputo che tua sorella sta aspettando un bambino.”

Kita ruota gli occhi. “Non ricordarlo alla nonna” borbotta. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chie-san sta proprio aspettando un bambino. E questo è il primo, secondo e terzo pensiero di Alan, quando la vede, seduta sul tatami della sua nuova casa, che sembra star tessendo, con un telaio che sembra troppo complicato per lui da capire. Era sola, in quella stanza. La sua nuova casa è abbastanza grande da darle il suo spazio, ha spiegato loro. La sua nuova famiglia coltiva il tè, quindi hanno sempre tanto da fare. In condizioni normali, lei aiuterebbe, ma vista la pancia sempre più evidente sotto la sua salopette, ha deciso di rimanere in casa, a riposare. Racconta il tutto con un sorriso. Sembra raggiante. Ha gli stessi occhi di Kita, quando guarda Jun, o la nonna.  _ Mi piace questa famiglia, _ ha detto. E Kita ha ruotato gli occhi, girandosi verso la porta. Era ovvio che, alla prima occasione, avrebbe abbandonato Alan qui, con sua sorella. Da soli.

Alan non vuole alzare lo sguardo verso Chie-san, perché non farebbe che pensare a quel bambino che porta in pancia e non sa proprio di cosa potrebbe parlare con lei. Era difficile averci una conversazione anche prima del matrimonio. Lo sguardo di Chie-san sembra molto più severo di quello di Kita. Scava più a fondo. Lei sì che trova tutto quello che non va in te. Stare davanti a Chie-san è un po’ come trovarsi davanti a un giudice eterno. E aver fatto tutto di sbagliato in vita.

Alan si inumidisce le labbra. Kita ha detto che andava a prendere dell’acqua. Forse si sarebbe dovuto alzare e fingere di volerlo aiutare. Perché non si è alzato e non lo ha seguito quando poteva farlo?

Alan ha chinato un po’ la testa e ha salutato la sua famiglia, in segno di rispetto, quando è arrivato, poi ha visto Chie-san arricciare le labbra in un sorriso, allungando le braccia, per poter abbracciare Kita, okay, ma anche Alan. Lei ha fatto tante domande e a ognuna di questa Kita ha risposto a sillabe. No. Sì. Domani. Del tè. È un comportamento sottile. Chi non conosce Kita non coglierebbe il suo broncio, ma è ben chiaro a chi invece gli vuole abbastanza bene da sopportarlo. 

Alan ha visto come Chie-san si sia sforzata di mantenere il suo sorriso. Sembrava irritata, ma è rimasta in silenzio, in attesa del momento giusto per parlare. Quel momento non arriva quando Kita è nella sua stessa stanza, però. Arriva quando Alan sta sudando per il terrore, da solo, davanti a lei.

“Non mi ha ancora perdonata, eh” commenta Chie-san, passandosi una mano sulla pancia. Arriccia le dita. “Per essermi sposata.”

“Non c’è molto da perdonare” prova a rispondere Alan, scrollando le spalle. Non perde un attimo, per risponderle e non alza nemmeno gli occhi, se non per pochissimo, per leggere il linguaggio del corpo e cercare di capire il suo stato d’animo. Certo che non c’è niente da perdonare. Chie-san ama suo marito. Perché chiedere scusa? (Anche se, sì, sposarsi ad appena vent’anni e aspettare un figlio qualche mese dopo, ha ragione Kita, è prematuro.) (Ma non è un buon motivo per tenere il broncio a qualcuno.) “È -interessante, credo, vedere il lato infantile di Kita” mormora, tornando a guardarsi le mani. 

“È sempre stato molto responsabile, vero, Alan-kun?” ride piano lei, in risposta. “Anche quando era piccolino. Se ne andava in giro coi suoi guanti gialli e lo straccio per pulire casa col viso di un bambino con una missione. Non ha mai portato un voto al di sotto del settanta e non ha mai gridato, o pianto troppo. Un bimbo conveniente.” Chie-san si accarezza la pancia, con lo sguardo basso. “Un bambino conveniente… va bene se fa un po’ i capricci adesso.”

A sentire Kita, pensa Alan, giocherellando con le dita, lui non è arrabbiato con sua sorella e, se lo fosse, la ragione non sarebbe il matrimonio. È irritato perché questo porta sua nonna a pensare che anche lui si dovrebbe sposare giovane, dice. Ha dato uno standard impossibile. Ma è vero che Alan lo ha visto irritato, mentre Chie-san parlava della sua nuova famiglia. Forse quello che provava era un disagio egoista, per aver rovinato il loro status quo. Un capriccio, come dice Chie-san. Kita è una creatura abitudinaria. “È perché non sa più come farti entrare nei suoi giorni” prova a dirle Alan, sfregando le mani una contro l’altra. Perché sono capricci, è vero, ma, questo lo sa anche lui, un capriccio non è mai solo un capriccio. C’è sempre qualcosa dietro. E che Kita non venga capito gli fa venire un groppo alla gola, come se lui stesso volesse piangere. 

Lo ha chiamato bambino conveniente. È un modo strano di descrivere il proprio fratello minore.

Chie-san gli sorride. “Lo so” sussurra. “Lo so. Sono stati tanti cambiamenti. Per entrambi. Ma tu lo hai portato da me. Per questo ti ringrazio.” 

“Non l’ho…” Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia e alza la testa per guardare Chie-san, che continua a sorridere, come se volesse invitarlo a finire la frase. Non tiene più in mano nessun filo per tessere o un qualche strano attrezzo per farlo. La mano che tiene sulla pancia è ben aperta. Alan si inumidisce le labbra. Non riesce a tenere lo sguardo alto per molto tempo. “Mi ha solo chiesto di accompagnarlo.” Si sente un po’ confuso. Tutta la famiglia di Kita lo confonde parecchio. Si porta una mano sulla fronte. Doveva dire di no, quando Kita gli ha chiesto di accompagnarlo.

“Per questo ti ringrazio” ripete divertita lei. “A volte basta solo esserci. Sono contenta che tu lo abbia accompagnato. La nonna mi ha detto che tu e Shin-chan andate tutti i pomeriggi a prendere il tè.”

Alan chiude gli occhi per mezzo secondo, per darsi dell’idiota. Ora dovrebbe mentire di fronte a una donna incinta che sembra riuscire a vedere ogni cosa che lui ha mai fatto di sbagliato in tutta la sua vita. Si morde l’interno delle guance. “Sì” risponde e si sente stupido, perché nemmeno riesce a guardarla negli occhi, quando risponde. Non sa nemmeno se aggiungere qualcos’altro, rendere la bugia più saporita, che importa?, ormai sente di essersi giocato l’anima. Ha mentito alla persona sbagliata. Tanto vale andare fino in fondo.

Chie-san ride di nuovo. “Ah, il tè!” esclama. “Il mio fratellino è così all’antica!”

Alan scuote la testa. Non sta capendo, di nuovo, e non sa come chiedere spiegazioni, quindi si limita a guardarla portarsi una mano sulle labbra, per far morire la risata che le viene dalla gola.

“C’è un linguaggio d’amore, nel tè” sussurra Chie-san, piegandosi un po’ verso di lui. “Nella sua preparazione, nel momento in cui si beve. Non so se lo sai, Alan-kun, ma non si può bere davvero il tè insieme a chiunque. Non si crea l’armonia giusta con chiunque. Ci deve essere del rispetto, nel bere il tè, tra le due persone che lo condividono. Tranquillità.”

Alan ci mette qualche secondo a capire quello di cui Chie-san sta parlando. Poi sente un qualcosa alla pancia (come se il suo stomaco fosse stato colpito) e una vampata di calore su per il collo e le guance e gli occhi quasi gli si annebbiano. “No, hai capito male!” grida, senza nemmeno voler gridare. Si guarda intorno, boccheggia, scuote la testa. “Beviamo solo del tè. Beviamo solo tè insieme!” Sente la faccia andargli in fiamme. Se la terra lo ingoiasse adesso gli farebbe un favore.

Chie-san ride. “Alan-kun, sei così divertente!” esclama. “Certo che bevete solo il tè. Cos'altro dovreste fare?”

Alan davvero non capisce perché quando vuole scomparire, proprio non riesce a farlo.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Alan deglutisce e sente il suono della sua saliva scendere per la gola e il suo respiro irregolare, in mezzo all’acqua. Non gli piace questa sensazione. Non gli piace la posizione che deve tenere. Sente il suo respiro corto, L’acqua che si muove e gli arriva al naso, a volte, sugli occhi, perché c’è il movimento di quei bambini, da qualche parte della piscina, che crea delle piccole onde, che muovono il suo corpo. 

Alan non riesce a tenere gli occhi aperti. Gli dà fastidio l’acqua, certo, ma, non riesce a non pensare, con gli occhi aperti. Quindi stare così, sdraiato in acqua, gli sta togliendo ogni contatto con la realtà. Non c’è peso, non c’è gravità. I suoni sono troppo amplificati. E le mani di Kita lo aiutano a rimanere a galla. Almeno. Con una, con appena le punte delle dita, Kita sta controllando che il corpo di Alan non vada a fondo. L’altra mano la tiene ben stretta a quella di Alan, perché, e glielo ha detto, nel momento in cui non sentirà che gli tiene la mano, se lo lascia andare, glielo ha giurato, si sarebbe alzato e sarebbe uscito dalla piscina e non sarebbe mai più tornato in acqua. Mai più.

Kita ha sbattuto un po’ le palpebre, prima di annuire piano. E la sua mano è fresca e ben solida e non sembra volerlo lasciare andare.

Anche oggi il sole brucia e un po’ è piacevole, un po’ fa male. L’acqua aiuta. Crea una specie di equilibrio nella temperatura del corpo di Alan. E lui ha il respiro corto. E il suo corpo continua a scendere verso il basso, perché non è per nulla rilassato. Sente di essere circondato da un nemico che non può contrastare, non capisce come Kita gli possa dire di rilassarsi.

“Okay” lo sente sospirare, mentre le dita tirano su il corpo di Alan. “Okay, Alan-kun.” Avvicina le loro mani intrecciate sul suo petto. “Prova a seguire questo ritmo di respirazione” gli suggerisce, prima di iniziare a inspirare per… Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. Gli occhi non li apre, non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia succedendo intorno a loro, o quanti ragazzini lo stanno prendendo in giro, perché un diciottenne non sa nemmeno stare a galla, non gli interessa, davvero, ma Kita tira dentro aria per cinque secondi, poi trattiene il respiro per due secondi ed espira per altri cinque secondi. Non lo sente solo dalle mani, che Kita stringe contro il petto, ma anche dall’esagerazione della sua respirazione. “Prova con me” lo invita Kita.

Alan tira dentro l’aria per cinque secondi. Sembrano cinque secondi eterni, che non finiscono più. L’acqua si muove e una piccola onda gli entra tra le narici, cosa che ferma la respirazione al primo tentativo. Alan apre gli occhi e sente il panico nelle ossa, qualcosa che lo fa immobilizzare, che non riesce a farlo a muovere perché gli è entrata dell’acqua nelle narici e ha ricordato, anche se solo per un attimo, quella sensazione salata di tantissimo tempo fa. Quel dolore nei polmoni che non voleva più sentire. Perde la posizione, perde il metodo per galleggiare e starebbe andando a fondo, se il braccio di Kita non lo avesse riportato su.

È ridicolo. Un po’ imbarazzante, in realtà, che Alan ci metta così tanto a ricordarsi che non sta affogando. Ed è ancora più imbarazzante quel pensiero che si forma nella sua testa che gli ripete: è Kita. Kita non ti farebbe mai affogare. È Kita. E, ancora più imbarazzante dell’ancora più imbarazzante è che quel pensiero funziona, per farlo tornare in sé. Più o meno. 

Alan posa la fronte su una spalla di Kita e chiude e riapre gli occhi un paio di volte. Kita non gli ha lasciato andare la mano e non sembra averci nemmeno pensato.

“Forse siamo andati troppo veloci” lo sente mormorare. Kita abbassa la testa per guardare verso Alan. “Possiamo fare prima degli esercizi per la respirazione. Ti abituiamo all’acqua in faccia e poi proviamo di nuovo a farti galleggiare. In acqua ci si deve muove in orizzontale, non c’è proprio altro modo, sai? Ma è anche vero che non abbiamo proprio fretta, quindi possiamo tornare nella parte per i bambini più piccoli.”

“Così continui a prendermi in giro” sbuffa Alan, sfregando la fronte contro la fronte di Kita. “Certo.”

“È proprio quello che voglio fare” risponde Kita, con un sorriso. “In acqua ti posso sollevare anche io” ride poi. Lascia andare le gambe di Alan, perché posi i piedi sul fondo della piscina da solo e raddrizzi la schiena, conoscendolo, deve essere stato per questo.

Kita non fa tante domande. Aspetta che le cose gli vengano raccontate, di solito, ma questo non vuol dire che non è una persona curiosa. Alan sente la sensazione che l’acqua gli ha lasciato addosso e la odia con tutto se stesso. La odia come se gli avesse fatto un male indicibile. E ha raccontato a Kita, il giorno della gita al mare, perché gli piace così poco l’acqua. Immergersi. Sentire di avere così poco potere sui propri movimenti. Quella resistenza che sente in acqua, quell’essere in balia di un altro elemento -non gli piace. E, più che non piacergli, gli fa paura. Non avere il controllo è… orrendo. Glielo ha raccontato e Kita lo ha ascoltato e gli ha detto:  _ voglio vedere. _ Tutti i voglio vedere di Kita significano voglio aiutare. Per questo sono finiti qui, con Alan che non fa che rendersi ridicolo davanti a lui. Proprio davanti a lui.

Kita, allunga la mano libera, per posarla sulla guancia di Alan, con mezzo sorriso. “Sei stato coraggioso, Alan-kun.” Lo ripete ogni volta. Col pollice, piano piano e con un tocco leggero toglie le ultime gocce dal viso di Alan. “Sei stato bravo.”

Alan abbassa lo sguardo. Ha un groppo alla gola. Vorrebbe potersi di nuovo nascondere, posando la fronte sulla spalla di Kita e far finta di non aver voglia di piangere. Ma non c’è motivo di piangere, quindi distoglie solo lo sguardo e spera che questa sensazione scompaia da sola.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alan-kun!” gridano i gemelli, davanti allo sportello del suo condominio, con le braccia ben alzate e la voce troppo alta.

Alan si ferma. Non si era reso conto di quei due, stava camminando con troppa tranquillità, ha le barriere basse, dopo essere stato tutto il giorno (di nuovo) con Kita. Quindi. Potrebbe girarsi e far finta di non aver visto né sentito nulla. Anzi. Potrebbe proprio fare marcia indietro, far finta di essersi ricordato qualcosa importante e… no, troppo tardi. I gemelli saltano per farsi vedere e lui non è stato abbastanza veloce. Fa un gesto con la mano, per salutarli, cosa che fa agitare ancora di più i gemelli, certo, perché loro funzionano così.

“Alan-kun!” grida Atsumu, correndo verso di lui. “‘Samu pensa di diventare un cuoco. Digli che la sua è un’idea stupida e che invece dovrebbe concentrarsi sulla pallavolo. Le battute non gli vengono bene perché ha solo questa merda del cibo in testa.”

Ecco, no. Alan questa volta si gira per davvero, finge di non aver sentito un bel niente, e di dover cambiare strada, ma Atsumu lo afferra dalla maglietta, per non farlo scappare e tirarlo di nuovo indietro. Lo lascia andare solo quando Osamu, con una scatoletta del pranzo in mano, lo colpisce alla testa, per poi essere colpito a sua volta in sulla spalla. E iniziano a litigare. Alan si chiede se deve fermarli solo quando vede, negli occhi di Osamu, l’intenzione di usare i calci. Una rissa davanti al suo condominio non è il miglior modo per mantenere dei buoni rapporti col vicinato. 

Quindi li prende entrambi dalla maglietta. Tira Atsumu lontano da suo fratello e tiene Osamu ben stretto, perché non torni alla carica. Anche se non sa come dovrebbe fermare i calci.

“Cos’hai in mano?” gli chiede, invece.

Osamu sbatte le palpebre, come se stesse tornando in lui solo in quel momento, e lancia un’occhiata alla scatoletta del pranzo che teneva in mano. “Oh” riesce a esclamare, prima di prenderla con entrambe le mani. Controlla che non si sia rovinata. Sistema il fazzoletto intorno e i lati delle sue labbra si piegano un po’ verso il basso. “Oh no” mormora, con gli occhi bassi. “È tutta colpa tua. Sei solo un idiota!” Alan lo prende di nuovo dalla maglietta, per non farlo correre contro suo fratello.

Atsumu aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Hai iniziato tu” gli fa notare, con lo sguardo assottigliato. “Io stavo parlando con un amico di quanto sei insopportabile.”

“Non sembra molto rovinato” s’intromette Alan. Davvero. Non aveva voglia di entrare nel dramma Miya anche nei loro giorni quasi liberi. “Dentro c’è del cibo?”

“Avevo fatto degli onigiri” lagna Osamu. “Ora saranno tutti rovinati per colpa di quel coglione là.”

“Hai iniziato tu!” ripete offeso Atsumu. “E poi, che importa? Andiamo ad allenarci. Alan-kun, tu hai trovato un posto? Questa chiusura non ci voleva proprio.”

“Già” borbotta Alan, con una smorfia.

“A nessuno può fregare di meno della vostra stupida pallavolo” continua a lagnare Osamu. “Avevo fatto degli onigiri per farli provare a Kita-san e tu li hai rovinati. Te lo avevo detto. Ti avevo detto che dovevo farli provare a Kita-san, te lo avevo detto che ci tenevo.”

“Sono solo onigiri” è la risposta non così empatica di Atsumu e Alan si accarezza il viso, perché, davvero, non è il momento giusto, questo. Deve solo fermare la reazione di Osamu, altrimenti non vedranno mai la fine di questa conversazione. Quindi.

“Perché volevi farli provare a Kita?” gli chiede, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. “E perché li hai portati qui, prima?”

Osamu sembra inconsolabile. Si morde il labbro inferiore e guarda verso il cemento della strada. “Perché ti volevo chiedere se mi facevi da ponte” gli risponde. Passa il pollice sulla scatoletta, “Beh, ormai è inutile.”

“Possiamo provare il sapore” propone Alan, con un sospiro. “Tu li hai provati?”

“Certo che no.” Atsumu ruota gli occhi, incrociando le braccia. “Io volevo solo andare ad allenarmi con…”

“Allora possiamo salire a casa mia e proviamo come sono, poi, se ci piacciono, cosa che sono sicuro succederà, domani, o quando te la senti, li rifai meglio di oggi e andiamo io e te da Kita, così glieli facciamo provare” propone Alan, tagliando corto la lagna di Atsumu. “Che ne dici?”

“Non mi verranno mai bene come oggi.”

“Invece sì. Te lo prometto.” Alan posa la mano sulla schiena di lui, per spingerlo verso il condominio. “Saranno ancora più buoni.”

Atsumu li segue, ruotando gli occhi e strisciando i piedi. Non ha capito che c’è un motivo se lui non ha ancora provato quegli onigiri. Alan non pensa che stia proprio pensando a perché suo fratello ancora non gli abbia fatto provare niente di tutto quello che sta cucinando. E di sicuro per questo non capisce perché gli onigiri devono essere provati da Kita, e devono essere approvati da lui.

Alan sospira, infilando le chiavi nella serratura del portoncino. “Mi farete diventare vecchio prima dei miei vent’anni” borbotta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kita tiene la mano di Alan e lancia uno sguardo all’acqua intorno a loro, prima di girarsi verso di lui. “Devi solo trattenere il respiro e, quando non te la senti più, sali di nuovo su” gli dice. “Non ti devi sforzare troppo.” Non gli lascia andare la mano. È Kita, certo che non gliela lascia andare, ha fatto una promessa, è un uomo di parola. “Sei pronto?” gli chiede.

Alan sbatte le palpebre. Anche lui guarda l’acqua intorno a loro. È profonda quel che basta per farli sedere e immergere in tutto e per tutto. I corpi in acqua tendono a salire a galla, vista la diversità di densità e il peso specifico e tante altre cose che sia la mamma che Kita hanno cercato di spiegargli. Quindi tornerà a galla, anche se non si muove, anche se rimane immobile. Potrebbe affondare coi giusti pesi, ma non in altri modi. In più, Kita gli tiene la mano. Se anche perdesse il controllo, c’è Kita, che il controllo lo mantiene sempre. “Sì” risponde alla fine, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, anche se non sente di essere pronto per niente al mondo.

Kita deve intuire quello che sta provando, perché muove piano le dita, intrecciandole tra quelle di Alan, per tranquillizzarlo della sua presenza e prende un po’ di tempo, per seguire dei lunghi respiri che non farebbe in un’altra situazione. “Allora al tre, okay?” gli chiede. Aspetta che Alan annuisca piano, prima di annuire anche lui. “Uno. Due. Tre.” Prende un respiro profondo e così fa anche Alan, prima di sedersi sul fondo della piscina.

Il tocco dell’acqua è diverso da qualsiasi altro tocco. Non è davvero solido, ma è lì. È freddo, contro la pelle che si è scaldata al sole. Ed è ovunque, come forse anche l’aria è ovunque, ma non ti tocca in quello stesso modo, non fa pressione su di te (e, se la fa, si è così abituati a sentirla da non farci caso). C’è anche un rumore, quando ti immergi, che diventa piano piano più soffice e il tocco delle bollicine d’aria fa quasi il solletico. 

Alan apre gli occhi quasi subito, e anche questo è diverso, quando non sei in acqua. Gli occhi un po’ bruciano, un po’ sembrano diventare secchi, forse per tutto quel cloro che mettono in acqua pulirla. Si aggrappa alla mano di Kita e lo guarda. Vede come i suoi capelli si alzino, portati di qua e di là dall’acqua. Ma lui, come quella prima volta in cui lo ha visto, cinque anni fa, contro il vento, non si muove. Rimane ben piantato, di fronte a lui. E non apre subito gli occhi. Aspetta un po’.

Il fondo della piscina è blu e il sole si riflette sulle pareti, facendo brillare l’acqua e, così, anche loro che si trovano sott’acqua. Quando Kita apre gli occhi, il colore delle sue iridi sembra un po’ più chiaro. Da marrone caffè, i suoi occhi brillano come se fossero di un marrone nocciola. E scrutano Alan, lo studiano, con mezzo sorriso. Che sia acqua o che sia aria, Kita non si muove.

Alan riflette il sorriso sul volto di lui e pensa di ricordare, adesso, che cosa stava succedendo, la prima volta che si sono incontrati. Quando era andato a prendere le verdure per la cena e aveva iniziato a fare vento e a piovere. Aveva iniziato a piovere davvero tanto e Kita era dall’altra parte della strada, aveva allungato il braccio, per prendere la mano di Josema, che era uscito di casa, quando gli aveva detto di aspettarlo lì e di non fare i capricci. Si era spaventato. Alan ci stava mettendo troppo tempo a tornare a casa e pioveva e Josema aveva pensato fosse giusto andarlo a cercare. Solo per poi perdersi e trovare Kita.

Kita gli ha riportato suo fratello. Che strano. Che strana cosa a cui pensare, in un momento del genere. Ma Alan ricorda di essere rimasto ipnotizzato da quella forza in un corpo così piccolo. Il vento che soffiava forte e muoveva tutto, ma non Kita. Lui no. E ora è l’acqua che muove tutto, ma Kita rimane fermo di fronte a lui e, questa volta, la mano la tiene a lui. 

Kita si indica le labbra con il dito e poi scuote la testa. Non riesce a mantenere il respiro per più tempo. Sono passati una ventina di secondi, da quando si sono immersi. Ha ragione. Alan si stava lasciando morire affogato per guardare gli occhi di Kita sott'acqua. Deve star impazzendo. Annuisce e anche lui si tira su, con la bocca ben aperta per prendere più aria possibile. 

“Io non…” inizia a dire, passandosi una mano sul viso, per togliersi di dosso tutta quell’acqua. E viene interrotto da una pallonata sulla nuca.

Non fa male. È solo che -lo ha sorpreso. Non fa male per nulla. La palla cade sulla superficie dell’acqua e un bambino ci si tira sopra, borbottando uno  _ scusi, _ prima di nuotare via, spaventato da una possibile reazione di Alan. Non fa male, davvero, è solo che… lo ha davvero sorpreso.

Kita fa un cenno con la mano ai bambini, e poi si gira verso Alan e posa una mano sulla sua nuca, per accarezzargliela. “Ti sei fatto male?” gli chiede, a bassa voce. E c’è qualcosa, in tutta questa situazione. Davvero non saprebbe spiegare. “Sembrava una pallonata forte.”

Forse è il pollice di Kita, che lo accarezza sulla nuca, forse il fatto che sono in acqua, l’averlo appena visto, le loro mani intrecciate, o forse è perché sono giorni che sente parlare della cerimonia del tè e dell’armonia tra gli ospiti, o forse perché gli piace davvero tanto Kita, non ne ha la più pallida idea. C’è qualcosa che trova il suo apice in questo momento, che gli fa abbassare un po’ il mento e baciare le labbra di Kita, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. E quando si rende conto di quello che ha appena fatto è troppo tardi. Alan chiude gli occhi e si dà dell’idiota. Ormai è troppo tardi.

Si allontana come se fosse stato appena scottato, lascia andare la mano di Kita ed esce da quella stupida piscina il più in fretta possibile, mentre Kita rimane immobile dove lo ha lasciato, con ancora la mano a mezz’aria, dove si trovava la testa di Alan.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Acqua e Terra: Terremoto_ **

“Alan-kun è un ragazzo molto egocentrico” sta dicendo Kita, con le braccia incrociate davanti alla porta di casa. Josema passa il suo sguardo da Alan a Kita con la bocca mezza aperta. Alan si passa una mano sul retro del collo e fa qualche passo indietro, perché vuole davvero tanto andare abere qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. “Ma non è mai stato un problema. Josema-kun, volevo chiederti se vuoi andare a esercitarti con l’oboe con Jun.” Non lo vede più, ma riesce a sentire la sua voce, anche quando Kita non grida. In cucina, suo papà si sta bevendo una tazza di caffè caldo, scarabocchiando simboli e numeri incomprensibili su un foglio bianco. Okay.

“Vuoi portare Alan a prendere del tè?” chiede Josema, all’entrata.

Alan pensava che Kita gli avrebbe dato almeno una giornata per riflettere sulle sue azioni e sentirsi malissimo e altre cose negative, senza che lui venisse a prenderlo a casa. Una giornata lontani solo per prendere un respiro e poi potersi scusare e tornare a essere -ieri lo ha chiamato Ren. Alan prende un bicchiere di vetro e lo gira con le mani, prima di riempirlo dall’acqua del lavandino. Gli aveva chiesto qualcosa sugli allenamenti e poi gli sembra che avesse detto qualcosa su un rituale interrotto a metà. Alan gli ha attaccato in faccia. Deve bere. Ha sete. Ecco. Sì. Sete.

“È proprio quello che voglio fare” risponde con tutta tranquillità Kita. “Ti dispiace se entro?”

Kita a casa sua è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere nel momento peggiore che poteva scegliere. Alan beve l’acqua tutto d’un fiato e poi apre di nuovo il rubinetto per riempirlo di nuovo di acqua e berla tutta d’un fiato.

“Scusate per il disturbo” sta dicendo Kita. E i suoi passi non si sentono, al contrario di quelli di Josema, che lo accompagna per il corridoio. Alan non è pronto per vederlo e non sa che cosa dovrebbe dirgli o che scusa inventarsi, per il suo comportamento di ieri. La mattina di solito la passano divisi, Alan prova ad allenarsi da solo, nel cortile del condominio e, quando può, scende verso i campi da gioco dei parchi un po’ più lontani, mentre chissà cosa combina Kita, la mattina. Che sia venuto fino a qui e anche a quest’ora…

“Un amico tuo, Alan?” chiede suo papà, alzando gli occhi dal suo lavoro e Alan si gira verso di lui con una smorfia, per poi vedere Josema con un sorriso soddisfatto, accanto a Kita, che si inchina.

“Kita Shinsuke” si presenta ed è così formale da sembrare ridicolo. “È un piacere conoscerla. Sono un compagno di squadra di Alan-kun.”

Alan deve bere altra acqua. Si gira verso il lavandino e apre di nuovo il rubinetto per riempire il bicchiere. Sente la risata di suo papà. “Quindi un giocatore provetto” esclama. “Se sai fare anche la matematica, di sicuro sei l’amico ideale per mio figlio. Lui ha la testa dura e un'aberrazione per qualsiasi cosa riguardante il mio lavoro.”

Alan ruota gli occhi e beve l’acqua. Kita mantiene il suo sorriso. “Oggi io e Alan-kun pensavamo di andare a Kobe” annuncia. “Quindi volevamo partire presto. Le rubo suo figlio per oggi, se non le dispiace.”

“Una gita a Kobe?” 

“Per prendere il tè?”

Alan si gira verso Kita, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e Kita continua a sorridere. “Proprio così” risponde Kita, chissà a chi dei due. “Pensiamo di tornare prima del tramonto.” Poi si gira verso Alan. “Mia nonna ha preparato il pranzo. Vero, Alan-kun?”

Alan si sente già molto stanco. Sono le sette del mattino e pensava di non dover affrontare la situazione così in fretta, ma a quanto pare adesso Kita lo sta costringendo a venire con lui e a parlare con lui e forse anche a chiarire con lui. È stancante. Essendo Alan dalla parte del torto (non si bacia e poi si scappa via)(è la regola uno del galateo romantico)(anche se ti fai paura da solo, devi rimanere lì ad affrontare le conseguenze di quello che hai fatto)(anche se questo vuol dire rendersi ridicolo davanti all’unica persona che non vorresti che ti vedesse come ridicolo)(è tutto molto complicato), non può fare altro se non sospirare e annuire. “È vero” risponde, riempiendo di nuovo il bicchiere. “Dammi dieci minuti e arrivo.”

Josema continua a osservarli, con una mano sulle labbra. “Una gita a Kobe per bere del tè?” sussurra, come se fosse la cosa più trasgressiva di cui ha sentito parlare.

Alan sente di voler morire già da qui.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Per arrivare a Kobe, si deve prendere l’autobus e poi il treno. L’autobus, per arrivare alla stazione del treno, visto che non c’è una linea diretta per questa parte di provincia. La mamma se ne lamenta sempre. E quest’autobus è uno di quelli vecchi, che non hanno l’aria condizionata e che fa un gran fracasso, quando si muove. È impossibile parlare e Kita non sembra essere intenzionato a farlo. 

Ha posato il gomito sul finestrino e il mento sul pugno chiuso. Guarda come passino le strade e come si susseguano i campi, le piccole fattorie e quelle grandi, gli allevamenti di buoi. Li segue con lo sguardo, non guarda Alan, che non sa dove dovrebbe guardare, invece.

L’autobus è caldo e sono finiti entrambi in canottiera, per non sudare troppo. Il rumore del motore è assordante e si sono seduto nei posti in mezzo, perché, a detta di Kita, i posti dietro li prendono i teppisti e quelli davanti servono per le persone anziane o con qualche difficoltà motoria. L’autobus è vuoto, ci sono solo loro due e fa caldo, fa davvero tanto caldo.

Alan sente il sudore formarsi intorno alle tempie e ogni tanto si passa una mano sul collo, in cerca di un qualche sollievo, mentre sbuffa. Si sente irrequieto, quest’afa di sicuro non lo aiuta a sentirsi meglio. Per non far sudare troppo Kita, a un certo punto del viaggio, Alan ha preso il borsone in cui tiene il cibo per la giornata e l’ha sistemata nella parte alta dell’autobus, nella speranza che non si rovinasse nulla. Poi si è seduto, sbuffando e chiedendosi come gli fosse venuto in mente di muoversi così tanto, se lo sa che muoversi con quest’afa fa solo venire più voglia di morire. 

Kita lo guarda con la coda dell’occhio. Gli prende la mano. Intreccia le loro dita insieme e poi posa le loro mani sulla sua coscia, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Alan ha la mano sudata e sente di non riuscire a respirare e non sa se è così per il caldo, oppure perché, fuori dall’acqua, lui e Kita non si sono mai tenuti per mano.

  
  
  
  


“Ho mentito” risponde Kita, sistemando il borsone sulla spalla e trascinando Alan su un treno che non è proprio diretto e Kobe. “Così né Josema-kun né tuo padre si preoccupavano.” Non sembra sentirsi in colpa per aver mentito, non sembra nemmeno che gli interessi che qualcuno (come la sua mamma) potrebbe aver ricevuto una chiamata da suo padre per dirle che forse Alan poteva passare a trovarla all'università. 

Alan sale sul treno e neanche qui c’è l’aria condizionata, cosa che potrebbe farlo diventare pazzo. Il caldo che sta provando, insieme a questa sensazione di immobilità, lo sta soffocando, non sa cosa dovrebbe fare, come muoversi ed è così confuso. Oggi sarebbe voluto rimanere a casa, a dormire, con la faccia ben premuta contro il cuscino e le serrande abbassate, per poter dormire ed evitare ogni pensiero. Non conosce altro modo di fare. O giocare a pallavolo, per non pensare (ma per avere il controllo) o dormire. Non poteva giocare a pallavolo, quindi gli sarebbe piaciuto dormire.

Tutti i finestrini del treno sono abbassati, per far passare più aria possibile, e ci sono un paio di persone che si sventolano sopra dei fogli, volantini o qualsiasi altra cosa, per avere un po’ di sollievo da questo caldo. Sembrano venire tutti dalla città. 

Alan prende la borsa dalla spalla di Kita (gli lascia la mano) per sistemarla nel portabagagli, come aveva fatto sull’autobus. Riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Kita su di lui, come i suoi occhi si muovano, seguendo i movimenti delle sue braccia. È una cosa che ha avuto paura di perdere, lo sguardo di Kita. Se non fosse più stato capace di guardare verso di lui, Alan avrebbe sentito una parte di lui morire e non ci sarebbe stata abbastanza pallavolo, per riportarlo indietro. Sente che sarebbe stato un dolore così definitivo da portarlo giù con lui. E non sta facendo il melodrammatico.

Sotto gli occhi di Kita, Alan si rende conto, prima di sedersi, ci sono due ombre violacee, che devono venire da una notte insonne. E sono uguali, in tutto e per tutto, a quelle che Alan ha adesso, pensa, anche se il motivo delle sue occhiaie, è strano, è che lui ha dormito troppo. Dalle sei di sera che è tornato a casa, fino a quando Kita ha suonato alla sua porta. È stato il suo modo di non affrontare la situazione. Ora si sente in colpa, però. 

Alan abbassa lo sguardo, giocherella con la mano e non aveva pensato a cosa stava facendo, prima di prendere la borsa. Non sa come intrecciare di nuovo le dita con quelle Kita. Gli manca coraggio. Quindi rimane seduto a guardarsi le ginocchia, che spuntano dai pantaloncini e premono contro il sedile davanti al suo. Che mossa stupida.

Kita non gli aveva lasciato andare la mano, anche se era sudata e lo ha guidato da una parte all’altra, senza la minima ombra di dubbio in lui. Ed è sempre stato Alan, a lasciarlo andare, ora che ci pensa. Lo ha fatto anche in piscina. Lo ha lasciato lì, da solo. Kita questo non lo farebbe mai.

Sente la testa di Kita sulla spalla e come muove il braccio sinistro per posarlo sul braccio di Alan. Fa scivolare la mano accanto al palmo di Alan, il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli è un fantasma leggero sulla sua mano, e poi intreccia le loro dita insieme. Anche il treno fa rumore, quindi non possono parlare nemmeno qui, ma Alan sente di voler fare tante domande. E sente anche il sangue salirgli su per la testa, come se provasse troppe emozioni da elaborare. Come se fosse troppo felice, per pensare. 

“Alan-kun” lo chiama Kita, tamburellando un dito contro il dorso della mano di Alan. “Ho un po’ di sonno. Puoi contare tu otto fermate?”

Alan si inumidisce le labbra, prima di deglutire. Kita profuma di vaniglia. Di solito non sente questo odore, perché nelle piscine tutto sembra puzzare di cloro. Ma adesso non riesce a non pensare all’odore di vaniglia (dei dolci fatti in casa da Kita-san)(misto al riso fresco) e a come stia bene su Kita. “Sì” riesce a rispondere, con la voce strozzata. Deglutisce di nuovo. Si sente così stupido, per non avere nessun’altra risposta.

Kita muove la testa, per mettersi più comodo. “Perfetto” sussurra, appoggiandosi ad Alan con un po’ più di convinzione.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Queste sono le mie risaie” gli dice Kita, passandogli un panino all’uovo. Poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, abbassando lo sguardo. “Saranno le mie risaie” si corregge, incrociando le gambe. “Se riesco a convincere il nonno che può fidarsi. Queste saranno le mie risaie.”

Alan non pensa che questa sia una giornata reale. Si sente come se stesse fluttuando su un diverso livello di esistenza, come se non fosse davvero lì, ma lo fosse. Le occhiaie di Kita, sotto il sole, sembrano più evidenti. Hanno sistemato una tovaglia sull’erba, su una piccola collina in mezzo al nulla. Se fossero venuti qui un po’ dopo, di notte, ad esempio, Alan avrebbe avuto paura che Kita lo volesse uccidere lì. 

Sono scesi a una stazione sconosciuta, con un nome che Alan non aveva mai sentito nominare. Non c’era niente, intorno a loro, non un negozio, non un’anima viva. Solo loro due, che camminavano su una strada vuota, e poi solo loro, che camminavano su per una collina. E Kita continuava a non parlare. Sembrava una persona con una missione, motivo per cui Alan non sapeva come entrare nella sua conversazione interiore. E ora sono qui, seduti in mezzo al nulla, davanti a delle risaie e la cosa inizia ad avere un senso. Certo. Le risaie di cui aveva parlato con Osamu. Hanno lasciato le scarpe ai lati della tovaglia, che ora sembra vuota. Alan spera che non si alzi il vento.

Alan abbassa lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “È un po’ come se fossero già tue” risponde, anche se non è molto sicuro di quello che sta dicendo. Prende in mano il panino all’uovo. Ci sono molte altre cose da mangiare, ma gli piace come Kita gliel’ha passata. Forse. “Le risaie.”

Kita sorride in risposta. Continua a tirare fuori cibo e bottiglie dalla borsa che si è portato dietro. “Volevo fartele vedere” gli dice. “Perché sembrano immense e quindi mi facevano paura, ma visto che sei qui, ora non sembrano molto grandi. Fanno meno paura.” Prende tra le mani una mela, la guarda, come se non sapesse che cosa farci. Nessuno dei due sta mangiando. Ha portato tutto quel cibo e nessuno dei due sta mangiando niente.

“Avevi paura delle risaie?” chiede a bassa voce.

“Le risaie sono un po’ il mio mare” risponde Kita. Poi si morde l’interno delle guance. “Anche se non lo sono. A me piacciono. Ma quando ero piccolo le odiavo davvero tanto. Mamma, papà, il nonno, la nonna, venivano tutti fino a qua per lavorare la terra, d’estate. Una delle cose -i contadini, prima, dovevano abbandonare le proprie case per mesi o stagioni intere. Nonna mi ha raccontato che il bisnonno aveva così tanta terra e così poche braccia ad aiutarlo, che scompariva per almeno metà anno, per lavorare la terra. Dormiva in una tenda. Tornava d’inverno con la schiena spezzata. E a me sembrava un po’ così, quando ero piccolo. Che la terra ti porta via le persone.”

Alan annuisce, guardando il suo panino all’uovo. “Come il mare” borbotta. Ricorda le giornate sul monte Rokko, a guardare la nave di suo padre diventare sempre più piccola. Gli elementi sono diversi, ma la sensazione deve essere la stessa. “Capisco.”

“Però nei campi puoi andare a prendere le persone dalle orecchie per riportarle a casa” continua Kita con un sorriso che sembra brillare. “Nonna fa così col nonno.” Gira la mela tra le mani. Prende il coltello con la mano libera. 

“È una cosa strana per cui ridere” gli fa notare Alan. 

Kita inizia a pelare la mela col coltello. Scrolla le spalle. Guarda verso il basso. Ha un piattino di plastica su cui posa gli spicchi di mela che ha tagliato, una bustina accanto a lui, per buttare la buccia appena tagliata. Non risponde all’appunto di Alan, non sembra nemmeno volerlo fare. Piuttosto, continua a tagliare la mela e, quando ha finito, posa il piattino tra loro due, con un sorriso. Prende uno spicchio di mela, alza lo sguardo e chiede, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo: “Oggi non mi baci?” Si porta alle labbra lo spicchio di mela, nascondendo il suo sorriso.

Alan apre la bocca per rispondere, solo per chiuderla, perché non sa che cosa dovrebbe dire. Sente la forza del senso di colpa tirare giù il suo sguardo e l’imbarazzo fargli venire una vampata di caldo su dal collo fino alle orecchie. Cosa dovrebbe rispondere? Cosa dovrebbe dirgli?

Kita prende un altro spicchio di mela con le dita. “Va bene” sussurra, lasciandolo sul piattino e posando una mano sulla tovaglia, per inclinarsi verso Alan. “Se ti bacio io?” chiede, posando la fronte sulla sua tempia. 

Alan si gira verso di lui e non è molto sicuro di quello che dovrebbe rispondere. Di nuovo. Perché non sa mai che cosa deve rispondere quando si tratta di Kita? “Come?” chiede e sente la risata di Kita, da qualche parte sotto di lui, che strofina la fronte contro la sua tempia. “Non penso sia una cosa su cui scherzare.”

“Sono serio.”

“No, non lo sei” ribatte Alan. Non riesce a pensare con chiarezza. L’odore di Kita, il suo tocco, la sua voce così vicina e tutto insieme gli sta togliendo ogni possibilità di essere razionale, o di essere sicuro di quello che sta sentendo. È come quando sono in acqua. Sente di non avere il controllo. Ogni suo movimento viene rallentato. E lui odia questa sensazione. La detesta da quando era piccolo, da quella volta al mare. Non riesce a pensare e non ha nessuna voglia di spingere via Kita. È una situazione confusa. Quando Kita si allontana da lui, sente tutto il suo corpo dargli dell’idiota. Perché è colpa di Alan, se ora non sente più il suo odore. “Kita…”

Kita gli mostra entrambe le mani. Come entrare in acqua. Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. Certo. Come entrare in acqua. Posa le mani su quelle di Kita, piano piano, con una punta di esitazione, che scompare nel momento in cui Kita sorride, con quell’affetto, che Alan non ricorda di aver mai visto rivolto a lui. È sicuro che non sia mai stato rivolto a lui, davvero, ma gli sembra così evidente adesso, mentre gira la mano per posare il dorso della mano sul palmo di quella di Alan e stringe insieme le loro dita, per premerle insieme nel palmo di lui. Gli bacia il dorso della mano, con gli occhi socchiusi. 

Alan deglutisce e sente che fa davvero tanto caldo. “Kita” mormora e non sa dove nascondersi o se vuole davvero farlo. 

Kita porta le loro mani sulla guancia di Alan. “Sono venuto a prenderti dall’orecchio” gli dice. “Cosa ti fa pensare che io non sia serio?” Gli accarezza lo zigomo con il pollice e fa strisciare le ginocchia un po’ più vicino ad Alan. “Sei tu che non sei serio.  _ Kiss and run.” _

“Non è quello che è successo.”

“È quello che è successo, invece” ribatte Kita, con mezza risata. “Sono stato sedotto e abbandonato. Non ti pensavo un tipo così frivolo.”

“Non è quello che è successo” ripete Alan, scuotendo la testa. 

Kita ride piano. “È proprio quello che è successo” ripete, annuendo. “Io bacio ma non scappo. Quindi, che facciamo?”

È la volta di Alan di ridere piano. Ed è la volta di Kita di premere le loro labbra insieme. Quando Alan lo ha -non lo ha davvero baciato, è stato solo un tocco leggero. Uno sfiorarsi, prima di spaventarsi. Ma i movimenti di Kita sono decisi (qualcuno con una missione), il suo tocco è solido, il suo odore è più intenso. Il suo bacio è più reale. Le sue labbra si muovono piano. Continua ad accarezzargli il viso, come se volesse tranquillizzarlo. E Alan chiude gli occhi perché -è Kita. Non gli farebbe mai del male, non gli lascerebbe mai andare la mano. Non lo lascerebbe mai da solo. Non è una cosa che ha mai fatto. 

Kita ha le labbra un po’ screpolate, le mani fresche, la pelle delle guance è liscia sotto il suo tocco. Ride piano e il suo respiro finisce proprio sulla labbra di Alan. Gli accarezza la nuca con la punta delle dita. Gli bacia il lato delle labbra e poi le guance, gli occhi, la fronte e poi sembra essere soddisfatto, sospira un sorriso e gli lascia un altro bacio sulle labbra. Sembra un rituale e Alan sente il suo cuore battere come se non ci fosse un domani. 

“Non puoi scappare” gli dice, divertito. “La stazione è a due chilometri di distanza.”

Alan ruota gli occhi. “Hai pensato a tutto.”

“Sono stato sveglio tutta la notte a pensarci.”

“Al tuo piano per uccidermi?”

Kita ride di nuovo. “Hai dei pensieri così strambi, Alan-kun” gli dice, accarezzandogli la nuca. “A te” aggiunge con un tono un po’ più morbido. “Sono stato sveglio tutta la notte a pensare a te.”

Alan deglutisce e questa volta è lui che si allunga per baciarlo, perché non sa tradurre in un altro modo quest’ondata di amore che prova per lui. E questa sicurezza. Quest’armonia. Spera di riuscire a mettere tutto in questo bacio. Non è bravo con le parole. Spera di far arrivare tutto questo con questo bacio. Di fargli sapere che non si sente solo, quando sono insieme, con questo bacio. Di fargli sapere quanto è stato importante per lui, con questo bacio. 

  
  
  
  
  


La nonna sorride e si porta una mano sulle labbra, quando Kita e Alan compaiono, per mano, nella stanza in cui tutti insieme, di solito, prendono il tè. Josema e Jun stanno di nuovo suonando da qualche parte della casa ed è impossibile rimanere calmi per più di cinque minuti, con quelle due pesti intorno. “Vieni qui, Shin-chan” lo chiama la nonna. “Sei tutto spettinato.” Passa le dita tra le mani del nipote, che si siede accanto a lui. Alan prende il posto di fronte a loro, per prendere dei biscottini. “Siete molto affiatati, negli ultimi tempi, voi due.”

Kita non risponde. Allunga il braccio per prendere una tazza di tè. Alan fissa i biscotti di fronte a lui e sta pregando, davvero, prega, che la nonna non si giri verso di lui, per fargli qualche domanda. Vorrebbe davvero tanto scomparire. Sente le orecchie calde. Quanto sembrano interessanti questi biscottini. Nonna, non lo guardare, non lo guardare, per favore non lo guardare.

“Alan-kun” lo chiama. Certo. Perché una cosa buona nella vita non gli può capitare. “Sono molto felice che tu e Josema-kun passiate più tempo in questa casa. Ah. Prima non c’era quasi mai rumore. Il nostro Shin-chan è troppo diligente e silenzioso.”

Alan non vuole rispondere a questo. Sembra che l’unica persona con cui Kita fa i capricci e i suoi strani scherzi sia lui. Non se ne lamenta, è divertente vederlo sotto una luce diversa, ma è anche difficile non poterne parlare con nessuno, visto che nessuno sembra volergli credere. Kita si porta la tazza sulle labbra con tutta la calma del mondo.

“Basta non esagerare con il tè delle cinque” continua la nonna.

Kita si strozza col tè. Inizia a tossire e tossire e tossire. 

La nonna sorride, battendo la mano sulla spalla di Kita che continua a tossire. “Prendetevi cura l’uno dell’altro” dice. 

Alan sente di non aver molto capito questa storia del tè delle cinque, ma si chiede se non è qualcosa di cui dovrebbe sapere qualcosa in più 

**Author's Note:**

> La gente: ma lo sai che la cerimonia del tè ha tipo una simbologia di cui Kita è più che consapevole e quando dice che sta prendendo il tè con qualcuno vuol dire che è come se dicesse che sta facendo un rituale per mostrare all’altra persona l’amore e la cura che prova per lei?
> 
> Alan: mah, chissà perché Kita continua a dire che beviamo tè insieme! 
> 
> Non lo so, raga, non lo so


End file.
